UNA AVENTURA INESPERADA
by Izayoi de Cisne
Summary: Allen Walker comenzó su viaje hacia la Orden Negra para su nueva vida como exorcista, pero en medio de este ocurrió algo que jamas debió de pasar. ¡Su inocencia tuvo una extraña reacción enviándolo a otro mundo!, involucrándose en una dura lucha por un objeto llamado perla de Shikon, donde estará en juego el destino de la humanidad. ¿Logra obtener la victoria?
1. Prologo

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

**===(Mundo -Man)===**

**Ubicación: India**

**Época: Siglo XX**

En medio de una gran selva, iluminada por la intensa luz del sol, en ella habitan varios animales considerados exóticos para la sociedad, ademas de incluir un lugar con diversas zonas de la naturaleza, que son tan hermosas para la vista de cualquier humano, pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa si vas sin cuidado, teniendo en cuenta en la época que se vive. Se encuentra un joven caminando por el lugar, se ve molesto y distraído al mirar al suelo con los ánimos por el suelo, a su costado esta una extraña criatura volando por la altura de sus hombros.

-...¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo?- Dijo con cansancio y molestia el joven, mientras caminaba con pesar y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, intento bajar un poco el dolor sobándose pero solo sirvió como un consuelo.

Es un joven de aproximadamente 15 años, con una estatura promedio y una complexión delgada, con una buena apariencia que robaría la atención de cualquier persona que estuviera cerca, unos ojos de tono celestes grisáceos, además de un extraño ¿tatuaje?, por su rostro del lado izquierdo, que empieza desde su frente y termina llegando hasta su barbilla, pero lo mas llamativo es el color de su cabello, un tono tan blanco como la nieve. Lleva un elegante traje negro y una corbata rodeando su cuello, aunque en lugar de unos zapatos lleva puesto como calzado unas botas negras, sus manos están cubiertas por unos guantes blancos y por último lleva cargando una maleta.

El joven no se vía exactamente cansado físicamente, sino estresado y decepcionado por solo recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas, incluso sin poder evitar rechinar los dientes cuando ese momento vuelve a pasar por su mente. [Maesto...¿!Por qué demonios siempre tienes que escaparte¡?] Pensó con molestia y recelo, alzando su brazo y estrechándolo con fuerza en un puño, era tanta su iría que una vena resalto en su frente.

Este joven que se encuentra haciendo un berrinche se llama Allen Walker, y el Maestro que menciona es nada menos que el General Cross Marian, uno de los exorcistas más fuertes y capaz de la Orden Negra, pero lamentablemente su fama no es por su gran capacidad y talento sino mas bien por "escapar", teniendo años desaparecido por el radar de la Orden Negra. Al tener una gran astucia por escapar, parece que lo hizo con su alumno Allen otra vez, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de pagar sus incontables deudas, fue por otra razón.

-...Ahhh estoy feliz porque podre ser un exorcista, ¿pero golpearme la cabeza era necesario?, sé que odia la Orden...pero- Allen se quejó haciendo un ademan, bajando los hombros desanimado, y siguiendo teniendo ese dolor en su cabeza.

Allen estaba feliz por ser casi un exorcista, gracias a al apoyo de su Maestro, pero el hecho de haberlo abandonado, con la excusa de no querer ser encontrado por la Orden Negra, por lo que en esta ocasión para evitar que el revele su paradero lo dejo inconsciente. Ahora se encuentra aun en la India, con su equipaje y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, listo para partir hacia la ubicación del cuartel general de los exorcistas. Por lo menos su Maestro tuvo la decencia no quitarle su dinero, el cual había juntado con su paga de los trabajos que ha hecho, sino le seria imposible poder viajar en algún transporte, por lo que esta feliz, pero al mismo tiempo enojado. Allen estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, sin poder estar atento cuando su compañero de viaje Timcanpy se le acerco a su rostro, dándole una pequeña mordida en su mejilla con sus dientes extrañamente afilados y grandes aun cuando tiene un cuerpo pequeño.

-¡Auch!... Timcanpy, ya lo sé...lo siento por olvidarme de ti, pero estoy un poco molesto por mi Maestro...y un poco nervioso por poder ser un "exorcista"- Menciono sobándose con su mano libre, observando con algo de culpa a su pequeño compañero de viaje. A lo que este solo respondió con una acaricia.

El joven por ver el gesto de su compañero, sus labios se dibujaron una cálida sonrisa. Tal vez por su pequeña escena de hace unos segundos, uno pensaría que esta mas molesto que contento por esta situación, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario. Estos tres años que paso con su Maestro, se centro solo con un objetivo en mente, unirse a la Orden Negra como un exorcista, una de las razones del porque soporto esas extrañas y duras acciones de su maestro, con tal de poder cumplir con su meta. Ahora que por fin tiene la oportunidad de unirse, es todo gracias a su Maestro, este gesto le era imposible de no sentirse feliz, otro favor más de cual no podrá pagarle por todo lo que ha hecho por él. Tal vez el hecho que lo abandone cada vez que Cross Marian quiera, se podría pensar que nunca ha hecho algo por su alumno, pero la realidad es diferente, Marian lo ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba, justo cuando sufrió ese terrible trauma con su padre adoptivo, sino fuera por su Maestro, seguramente estaría muerto.

Pero no es momento como para pensar en esas cosas, y agitando un poco su cabeza a sus costados, despejo su mente de esos pensamientos. -..Bueno es ahora de seguir adelante- Allen dijo con emoción acompañado de una sonrisa resplandeciente, observando el cielo el cual esta un poco obstruido por las blancas nubes.

Estaba por dar su próximo paso el cual lo acercaba cada vez mas a su nuevo futuro, pero algo que jamás debió de ocurrir ha sucedido. Una extraña sensación invadió por completo todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose al sentir como todo su ser estuviera palpitando, siéndole imposible poder moverse quedándose por completo inmóvil, su corazón comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que parecía una bomba de tiempo, su vista se nublo junto con su conciencia, saltando la maleta que sujetaba. Timcanpy al ver como su compañero se comportaba de tal manera, intento acercarse, pero fue detenido por una intensa luz de tono verde, la cual proviene desde el brazo izquierdo de Allen, su inocencia estaba actuando de una manera impensable. Timcanpy no sabía qué hacer, Allen no se movía aun cuando su inocencia estaba actuando tan raro, sin que nada pudiera cruzar por su cabeza se quedó estático, observando con detenimiento tal escena enfrente de él.

Cuando el tiempo parecía detenerse, el intenso resplandor aumento tanto que iluminaba por completo el lugar de una luz de tono verde. Nada nunca se espero tal suceso, mucho menos alguien pudo planear tal cosa ni siquiera el Decimocuarto pensó en tal suceso podría suceder, ni Cross Marian ni el Conde del Milenio son los causantes de todo esto. La razón es simple, nunca debía de ocurrir esto, en esta historia jamás estuvo escrito este momento, con tal suceso esto solo podía volverse una línea alterna a la original, debido al cambio tan drástico, ¿Cómo alguien podría esperarse tal cosa?, si este suceso era impensable. Esto solo puede ser obra de "algo" proveniente de otro mundo, fuera de la imaginación de las grandes mentes de este mundo, pero que justamente le sucediera a Allen, quien es una pieza clave de esta historia.

La intensa luz sin pleno aviso tal como apareció, se desvaneció regresando todo a lo normalidad o eso parecía. Timcanpy por completo en shock observo en varias direcciones, en busca de la presencia del peli blanco, pero todo fue en vano, a su vista solo estaban los incontables arboles del lugar, esto dejo aterrorizado por completo al golem. Teniendo su movilidad por completo no espero un segundo mas para salir volando, en busca de su anterior propietario, para informarle todo lo sucedido, en su mente aun estaba la posibilidad de poder encontrar a Allen Walker, lamentablemente Timcanpy no tenia en mente que ni el mismísimo Cross Marian puede traerlo de regreso.

**===(Mundo Inuyasha)===**

**Ubicación: Japon**

**Época: Periodo del feudalismo**

En un gran bosque envuelto por completo de oscuridad, donde solo pocos animales pueden ser visibles, pero sin ninguna presencia de un ser humano, un lugar donde el silenció reina, o eso era hasta que un fuerte brillo de tono verde apareció de la nada, alarmando a los pocos animales los cuales salieron huyendo, sin siquiera esperarse a observar el causante de todo esto. El intenso brillo se volvía cada vez más fuerte a tal punto que el bosque fue por completo envuelto, pero extrañamente como apareció igualmente desapareció repentinamente, regresando el bosque nuevamente en la oscuridad.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- Pero un fuerte grito acabo con el nuevo silencio que se había hecho hace unos segundos, espantando a los animales que intentaban regresar al bosque.

En la dirección que se logro escuchar era en la misma donde ese brillo había emanado, en su lugar estaba un ser humano, un joven con extraño cabello blanco puro. Es Allen quien estaba en el suelo sujetando su inocencia, desconcertado por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, estaba tan confundido que solo prestaba atención a su brazo izquierdo, el cual regreso a la normalidad, pero dejo temeroso al aspirante a exorcista. Tanto era su impresión que algunas gotas comenzaron a bajar desde su rostro, no dejaba de sujetar con firmeza su brazo, sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba temblando, incluso su tez había palidecido un poco. Todo debido a ese extraño suceso.

[...¿¡Pero que acaba de pasar!?] Allen se pregunto alterado, mirando fijamente su brazo, sentía como su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez mas fuerte, los nervios estaban apareciendo dificultándole poder pensar con claridad.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni mucho menos que fue esa sensación que tuvo, cuando su inocencia reacciono de esa forma tan rara, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo como eso. Era como si su misma alma se había estremecido de repente, aunque realmente ni siquiera lo sabe muy bien, fue tan rápido que sus pensamientos lo abandonaron, por lo que sus recuerdos son algo vagos. Quería averiguar mas sobre esto, pero su ojo maldito reacción, su ojo izquierdo tomo un color negro con unos anillos de color rojo.

Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, alarmándolo mucho por no esperar que algún Akuma apareciera debido que muy poca gente se encontraba dónde estaba caminando. En su rostro mostraba su gran preocupación, si hubiera sido en otro momento no estaría tan alterado, pero justamente esta sucediendo el peor momento posible, sus sentidos estaban hechos un caos, no se sentía bien como para pelear contra un Akuma, en estos momentos estaba preocupado por lo sucedido con su inocencia, si otro problema apareciera no estaba seguro si podría con él. Pero aun con el miedo levanto su guardia, esperando el momento adecuado para activar su inocencia si el Akuma hiciera acto de presencia.

Varios arbustos se escuchaban agitarse, como las ramas estaban siendo cortadas por algo, acompañado de varias pisadas, tan fuertes que el piso donde están los pies de Allen se estremecía, como si solo con sus pisadas fuera capaz de dividir el suelo con un solo golpe. Cosa que alarmo mas al joven peli blanco, el cual se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso, por escuchar las fuertes pisadas, entendían que este no era un Akuma cualquiera, era uno completamente diferente, de un nivel distinto a los que ha enfrentado. Sin poder confiarse al respecto, activó su inocencia, una fuerte luz comenzó emanar desde su brazo izquierdo, segundos después fue aumentado el tamaña de su brazo en forma de una garra inquebrantable y monstruosa con un color plateado.

Estaba atento cuando hiciera acto de presencia el Akuma, se lograba escuchar muy cerca, solo unos pocos metros de distancia, por ello no aparto su vista de donde se proviene el ruido, cosa que no lograría si un fuera por su gran vista la cual puede ver incluso en la oscuridad. Los arbustos cercanos se agitaron con fuerza y algo apareció, el peli blanco se lanzó y se preparó para derrotarlo de un solo golpe, pero justo al instante cuando logro ver bien de quien se trataba, hizo un gran esfuerzo para detenerse, evitando cualquier ataque con su inocencia. Fue muy brusco incluso su hombro le dolió al momento de detener su golpe con su inocencia, pero logro detenerse tiempo antes de hacer con tacto con lo que salió entre los arbustos. O mejor dicho con la persona que salió, su tamaño es pequeño como el de un niño, su complexión es tan delgada que daba la impresión que tenía días sin comer, su ropa solo se trataba de un pedazo de tela, una niña se detuvo cuando logro ver que alguien estaba enfrente y obstruía su camino, estaba empapada de sudor además de estar respirando pesadamente, su expresión delataba lo espantada que estaba. La niña miro atenta la persona que estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, cuando logro ver que su cuerpo es el de un humano, un brillo de esperanza en volvió sus pequeños ojos, su tenso rostro cambia a uno de gran alegría, dibujando una gran sonrisa. Pero cuando miro más cerca, se desconcertó al ver su brazo izquierdo, tal tamaño y forma la aterraron, acabando las pequeñas esperanzas que tenía, ahora estaba mirando suplicante que este extraño ser con apariencia a un humano no la lastimara. No sabía qué hacer, si se acerba esta extraña criatura la lastimaría, pero si retrocedía esa "cosa" la alcanzaría y el resultado era el mismo.

Allen noto el miedo de la niña, entendía porque lo miraba de esa forma, su brazo izquierdo realmente llamaba demasiada la atención, su tamaño y forma eran tan extraños que incluso un civil cualquiera saldría corriendo, gritando por su vida confundiéndolo con un monstruo. Esto no era una sorpresa, después de todo desde niño comprendía lo horrible que seria a la vista de gente normal su inocencia, por eso siempre evitaba mostrarlo en público, ocultándolo con sus guantes blancos, pero ahora necesitaba activarla, aun si eso significaba espantar a una niña, se sentía un poco culpable, pero era su deber. Pensó en llamarla de esa forma podría calmarla y que le explicara porque estaba en medio de un lugar tan peligroso como este, pero el fuerte ruido de los arbustos le impidió hablar y solo poder mirar que lo provoco.

Cuando su mirada fue a dirección donde proviene el ruido, sus ojos se ensancharon y abrió su boca, por completo desconcertado por tal cosa que estaban presenciando sus ojos. Ahora comprendía porque la niña estaba tan asustada, porque estaba bañada en sudar, ella estaba escapando de esta "criatura". Ni quiera tal cosa necesitaba salir de los arbustos, su tamaño era tan grande que superaba el de un humano normal, con una complexión tan ancha que era imposible no llamar la atención a simple vista. Tiene una forma humanoide o por lo menos eso pensaba, debido a tener lo que se parece a dos piernas extremadamente anchas, dos brazos igual de complexión excepto que sobre sale en sus dedos grandes y afiladas garras, que podrían desgarrar la carne fácilmente, su rostro era irreconocible, no podía diferenciarlo con algún animal que haya visto hasta ahora, sus ojos eran de un intenso color rojo sedientos de sangre.

Esta era una criatura nunca antes vista para el peli blanco, que se encontraba desconcertado ante la presencia de tal ser, en su mente no pasaba la idea que tal cosa existiera. Cosa que lo preocupo, no entendía porque su inocencia reacciona ante tal presencia, no lograba ver un alma humana atrapada en su cuerpo, solo sobresalía una extraña aura rodeando el cuerpo del extraño ser, cosa que no explicaba el origen de tal criatura. Pero lo que más lo alarmo es el olor a podrido provenir de tal cosa, no se necesita de un olfato sobre humano para saber que este monstruo tiene los restos de personas entre sus grandes dientes, eso solo mostraba lo peligroso que es este ser.

-...Hahaha no me esperaba encontrar mas humanos por esta parte, siempre esta tan abandonado, que me siento tan solo, pero que justamente hoy acabo de encontrar personas en este lugar...este es mi día de suerte- Una voz irreconocible se escucha entre las mandíbulas de la criatura, como si una persona común y corriente estuviera hablando, pero notándose en su tono un fuerte instinto asesino.

[¿Esta criatura puede hablar?...pero en...¿japones?] Allen pensó mirando con detenimiento el extraño ser, estando sorprendido que tal criatura pueda hablar, aunque no había entendido nada, eso le preocupaba más. No sabía de lo que era capaz tal monstruo, no es un Akuma ni nada que haya visto, esto superaba sus conocimientos en todos los aspectos.

La niña quien miraba aterrorizada a la extraña criatura, olvido por completo el miedo que tenia por el humano peli blanco y se dirigió hacia donde estaba, ocultándose a espaldas de este, como un método para protegerse de tal amenaza. Depositando sus esperanzas en este ser humano, quería creer en poder salir a salvo ante este gran peligro, creería en este joven peli blanco, solo tal vez contaría con la suerte que sus padres no tuvieron días atrás.

-¡Hahahaha que estúpida niña!, enserio cree que este patético niño puede salvarte, tal vez su brazo desprenda esa extra energía, ¡pero no es nada contra mí!- El monstruo grito a todo pulmón si es que posea uno, tan fuerte que las ramas de los arboles se agitaron bruscamente, al mismo instante se lanzo con intensiones de partir en dos el cuerpo del joven peli blanco.

Fue tan veloz que a los ojos de un humano normal, lograrían ver una mancha pasar en una fracción de segundos, incluso la niña cayó al suelo alarmándose por perderlo de vista. Esta criatura supera en gran medida los límites físicos de los humanos, o por lo menos su velocidad daba como ejemplo que tan lejos puede llagar. En solo en unos segundos había recortado toda distancia entre ellos, y usando toda su fuerza en su brazo dio un potente golpe con sus garrar en dirección al cuerpo del humano.

-¡PANG! Un fuerte ruido se escucho por todo el bosque, provocado por el potente choque entre las garras del monstruo y la inocencia del joven Allen, tan brusco fue el impacto que provoco algunas chispas salieran volando por la lucha entre ambos. Una fuerte ráfaga fue creada al momento que las garras hicieron contacto entre la inocencia, tan fuerte como para agitar tanto el pasto del suelo como las ramas de los árboles.

la pobre niña tuvo que taparse los oídos como un intento de no lastimarse los tímpanos ante semejante estruendo, además de cerrar los ojos al sentir como el viento chocaba en su rostro, esto la aterro mucho. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era lo mismo que una terrible pesadilla, ese monstruo era muy fuerte, temía que el joven no fuera suficiente para detenerlo. Pasando unos segundos que se escuchara ese fuerte ruido, bajo sus brazos y miro que había sucedido como para provocar tal cosa, sorprendiéndose al ver como el humano había podido haber bloqueado por completo las filosas garras del monstruo.

Allen había anticipado el ataque de la criatura, con sus grandes reflejos fuera de la capacidad humana, tanto su reacción como su movimiento para bloquearlo fueron lo suficiente rápido como para no quedar atrás ante la velocidad del monstruo. Usando su inocencia para protegerse del fuerte golpe, usando una postura que le permitiera no ceder terreno ante el monstruo. Gracias a la resistencia de su inocencia, solo tuvo que concentrase en usar la suficiente fuerza en sus pies para no salir volando, algo que logro sin muchos problemas, también gracias a la fuerza que su inocencia le proporcionaba, todo esto en un parpadeo.

El monstruo miraba lo ocurrido con gran sorpresa y desconcierto, no podía creer como ese humano pudo bloquear su poderoso golpe, como si fuera cualquier cosa, solo usando su extraño brazo izquierdo como un escudo. Con eso fue suficiente para detenerlo, pero no entendía como sus garras no fueron capaz de cortar ese brazo, si anteriormente había rebanado el cuerpo de varias personas, se supone que este era un humano, entonces no comprendía como logro protegerse sin tantos problemas, el olor que desprendía es el de un humano, su nariz no se podía equivocar. ¿Entonces porque este humano fue capaz de tal acción?, no lo sabia y eso solo lo enfada, más si tomaba en cuenta que un humano fue capaz de retener su poderoso golpe.

Su expresión delataba su confusión y lo distraído que se encuentra, Allen aprovecho y no dudo en alejar a la niña. -¡Corre!, ¡Yo me encargo, solo concéntrate en huir!- Giro su cabeza para mirar de frente a la peli negra, usando un tono de voz serio para que entendiera la situación, pero al ver como esta no reaccionaba agito su brazo como un gesto para sobre entender que huyera.

-...¿¡...!?- La niña no había entendido cuando el joven le hablo, pero cuando vio ese gesto comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo, sin perder más tiempo se alejó corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeños pies le permitían, no miro hacia atrás solo se concentro en escapar, aun si le preocupaba el bienestar del joven que la ha salvado, entendía el esfuerzo que este estaba haciendo para que pueda escapar.

El monstruo que solo hace unos segundos estaba tan interesado en devorar a la niña, perdió el interés por completo y ahora solo estaba dando una mirada penetrante al humano con el cual se encuentra peleando. Una gran furia estaba adueñándose en su mente, se sentía tan indignado como el humano fue capaz de bloquear su golpe tan fácilmente, como fue capaz de igualarlo en velocidad cuando se supone que es físicamente superior a los humanos. Aplicando una gran fuerza en su gran mandíbula , sintiendo gran rabia invadir su cuerpo, el recordar ese momento solo aumentaba su furia, no podía soportar como este humano le esta dando pelea en algo que el debería ser superior.

Siendo presa de su furia desenfrenada dio otro potente golpe con su extremidad desocupada, en esta ocasión apuntando directo al rostro del humano, aún seguía forcejeando con su otro brazo, aunque de manera involuntaria, de esta forma estaba evitando que Allen pueda usar su inocencia para protegerse de nuevo. Ha solo centímetros que las filosas garras tocaran su cuerpo, dio un salto hacia atrás retrocediendo lo suficiente como para que las garras solo rozaran su ropa, esquivando por completo el peligroso corte del monstruo.

[Fue rápido, pero se mueve como un animal salvaje...no, incluso un depredador no ataca de esa forma tan abrupta. Creo que solo lo sobreestime...no es más peligroso que un Akuma] Allen analizo los movimientos tan torpes del monstruoso, tranquilizándose al darse cuenta que no es gran cosa.

El monstruo estando envuelto por completo por su ira, siguió atacando yendo directo nuevamente para cortarlo a la mitad de un solo golpe, ahora mas rápido y con más fuerza que antes. Golpe que se fue de paso, debido que Allen se había agachado antes que este impactara contra él, ahora que el monstruo se encontraba vulnerable a cualquier contragolpe, el joven peli blanco hizo lo mismo que la bestia, ataco con su inocencia con la intensión de derrotar de un solo movimiento. La criatura intento esquivarlo, pero su cuerpo no reacciono a tiempo, solo pudo ver como ese brazo de gran tamaño se acercaba a su rostro, impactando de lleno a su cuerpo, fue tan efectivo que su cuerpo no pudo resistirse y fue partido por las garras del brazo izquierdo del humano que lo humillo.

-...¿Enserio eres humano?- El cuerpo del monstruo fue hecho pedazos, pero la cabeza que estaba en el aire se encuentra intacta, lo que le permitió hablar por última vez, estaba mirando fijamente el humano, buscando respuesta del porqué de su fuerza, encontrándose con una extraña marca en su rostro. -...ya veo...no eres un simple humano...la muerte te persigue- Fueron sus últimas palabras llenas de decepción dirigidas a el mismo, antes de que tanto su cabeza como el resto de su cuerpo se desintegrara.

Palabras que, aunque escuchara Allen, no podía comprenderlas por ser en un idioma diferente por lo que no tuvieron efecto alguno, este solo lo miraba como desaparecía lentamente, mientras su ojo maldito regresaba a la normalidad. -No entiendo como apareció tal criatura, nunca antes había escuchado sobre algo como eso...pero tengo que informarle a la Orden Negra- Dijo con un poco de miedo, preocupado que nuevos seres aparecieran para aterrar a la humanidad, pero dejando esos pensamientos decidió en dirigirse a la Orden Negra.

Cuando miro bien el lugar, se quedó sin palabras debido que este no era lugar donde estaba hace solo unos minutos. Incluso el sol ya estaba oculto, de igual forma solo hace unos minutos el sol estaba brillando con intensidad, pero ahora el lugar estaba envuelto por una profunda oscuridad, que si no fuera por su "visión nocturna" le seria imposible moverse. Observo con más detenimiento dándose cuenta que se encuentra en un gran bosque, cosa contraria a la selva donde estaba, además tampoco estaba su compañero. Alarmándose por la situación que se encuentra, se dispuso a buscar información que le sea de utilidad, tal vez con suerte pueda encontrar gente que le ayude, aunque esperaba que esta si pueda entender su idioma al contrario de la niña.

-...Espero que se encuentre bien- Allen menciono con preocupación, mirando donde se había escapado la pequeña niña, quería ir a buscarla, pero el hecho de encontrarse en lugar desconocido le impedía ser tan descuidado. Con gran pesar se fue a una dirección contraria, en busca de información valiosa.

**Minutos después**

No tan alejado donde se encuentra el aspirante a exorcista, hay una pequeña aldea, la cual se puede ver su poca economía con solo dar un vistazo a su construcción, tanto por las viajas y simples "casas de madera", además de la sencilla ropa que usan los aldeanos. Normalmente no se preocupaban de los peligros del bosque o los conflictos entre las demás aldeas, pero hoy era diferente a los días anteriores, justamente hoy contaron con la presencia de una extraña forastera llamada Kagome. Nunca esperaron que con solo su presencia desataría un gran desastre a sus vidas, un terrible Youkai los invadió buscando una perla llamada Shikon, el objeto más preciado que una vez tuvieron, aquel que fue quemado junto con el cuerpo de su famosa sacerdotisa, pero este monstruo les exigía que se la dieran. La joven no soporto como este Youkai estaba destruyendo la aldea, por lo que decidió alejarse lo mas posible, de esa forma la criatura la perseguirá, cosa que funciono a la perfección, ahora era inevitable preguntarse, ¿Cómo podrá escapar de este monstruo?.

La joven Kagome está corriendo lo más rápido que jamás lo haya hecho en su vida, ni si quiera daba una mirada hacia atrás con tal de no ver como ese Youkai la estaba persiguiendo. No entienda como era posible que tal criatura existiera, ni mucho menos como logro viajar a esta época, solo estaba ayudando a su hermano menor a buscar a su mascota, pero en solo un momento su vida tuvo un cambio tan radical, el cual lo estaba odiando con todo su ser. Incluso estaba odiando su tonta moral, el cual no le permitirá seguir viendo la destrucción de la aldea por su culpa, estaba segura que si hubiera sido otra persona en su lugar, esta no le importaría las vidas de los aldeanos y solo vería por su bienestar, escapando y escondiéndose mientras el monstruo devoraba a los aldeanos. Pero Kagome no podía permitirse tal crueldad, incluso si arriesgaba su vida no dudaba en salvarlos.

El Youkai que estaba a solo pocos metros de distancia, tiene una apariencia de un ciempiés de gran tamaño, al contrario de su parte superior la cual parece la de un humano excepto por tener 4 brazos más. -¡Dame la perla de Shikon!- El monstruo ordeno, persiguiéndola con diversión mientras miraba como la pobre niña intentaba escapar, misma razón del porque no se esforzaba en atraparla, le divertía ver como su presa corría con la ilusión de poder escapar, pero en realidad solo prolongaba su muerte.

La joven seguía corriendo con su vida en juego, su apariencia es la de una simple joven de 15 años, un cabello negro largo el cual casi le llaga a la cintura, tez blanca y ojos de color celeste, lleva puesto un uniforme de alguna secundaria. -¡Pero no lo tengo!, ¡no tengo nada como eso!- Kagome grito desesperada ignorando el hecho que podría morderse la lengua, tenía miedo por ser atrapada, no despegaba su mirada de su objetivo, el lugar donde estaba el pozo por el cual había viajado a esta época.

La criatura le exigía la famosa perla de Shikon, la cual según ella le darían grandes poderes, razón del porque no paraba de perseguir a la joven, al saber que esta tiene esa preciada perla. Algo que no entendía para nada la pobre joven que seguía corriendo desesperada, no sabía nada al respecto sobre esa perla que el Demonio busca, solo seguía corriendo por su vida, dirigiéndose al viejo pozo con la esperanza de que tal vez podría encontrar una manera de librarse de tal Youkai. Tal vez por su fuerte carácter parecía que podría controlar esta situación o que no estaba aterrada por ser perseguida por tal monstruo, pero la realidad no podría tan diferente, en estos momentos el miedo la carcomía y le era imposible pensar con claridad, ni si quiera tenía un plan de verdad para salvarse de esta terrible situación, solo fue su intuición el que tomó la decisión de ir por el bosque, aun con su fuerte carácter no dejaba de ser una simple joven, la cual fue raptada por un horrible Demonio.

Con esperanzas de poder salvarse, se adentró al bosque acercándose al famoso árbol el cual lleva consigo un joven de cabello largo de tono blanco puro parecido al de un cierto Británico, y unas extrañas orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza, tal joven al parecer se encontraba sin conciencia y atrapado por tener una flecha clavada a su costado derecho, una herida que para cualquier ser humano seria fatal. Estando a solo algunos metros de distancia observo como ese joven seguía dormido, sin moverse ni un centímetro del árbol, incluso si el Youkai estaba causando semejante desastre a su paso, este seguía con su larga siesta complacidamente. Mirando con decepción que esta persona no podría ayudarle, pensó en alejarse lo suficiente para no involucrarlo, pasando a un lado del árbol y siguiendo corriendo a gran velocidad, o eso fue hasta que esa extraña criatura se lanzara ferozmente hacia ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo semejante al de un ciempiés.

-¡Te tengo!- El Youkai había sentenciado, sonriéndole con sus desagradables colmillos parecidos a los de una bestia, acercando cada vez mas su boca al rostro de la aterrorizada joven, preparándose para sujetarla también con sus brazos.

Pero fue detenido por varias lanzas que salieron de la nada, estas se incrustaron en su cuerpo, tomando por sorpresa tanto como el Youkai como la joven Kagome. -¡Lo tenemos!- Fueron los gritos de varios de los aldeanos, aparecieron una gran suma de estos y comenzaron a jalar con todas sus fuerzas, entre ellos destacaba la líder de la aldea y hermana menor de la famosa sacerdotisa Kikyo, la venerable anciana Kaede.

La joven aprovechando la distracción del monstruo, con gran esfuerzo se escapo del agarre el cual había perdido su fuerza, dando un gran salto con el cual se alejó. Estando un poco sorprendida se acercó al árbol sujetándose mientras recargaba su cansado cuerpo, observando como los aldeanos luchaban contra el terrible Youkai. Miraba preocupada al saber los inútiles esfuerzos de los hombres, quienes intentaban detener al Youkai, ellos simplemente estaban luchando por una causa perdida, era imposible detener a esta terrible criatura, por esa razón se había alejado de la aldea, ninguno de los presentes podría contra tal monstruo, no importaba el numero todo será lo mismo. Sujeto con firmeza el árbol el cual estaba recargada, mordiendo su labio por la frustración e iría reprimida, se sentía impotente ante tal situación, por no poder hacer algo al respecto contra tal amenaza.

El joven de cabello blanco seguía sin reaccionar, cosa que parecía imposible por al escándalo que estaba sucediendo, los gritos constantes de las personas y los rugidos del monstruo, eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban por todo el bosque, pero el joven no se inmuto ante esto, seguía dormido como si se tratara de un eterno sueño.

Sin mucho esfuerzo el horrible Youkai se agito mandando a volar a todos los pobres hombres que intentaron capturarlo, al mismo tiempo se libero de las lanzas que estaban clavadas en su cuerpo. Perdiendo su interés en los simples humanos, se fue directo nuevamente contra la humana, le encantaba seguir con ese juego de persecución con ese humano, sabiendo que tiene todo controlado pensó en divertirse un momento, después de aburrirse solo la devoraría y destruiría la aldea por ser una molestia.

Kagome al ver esto, no lo pensó dos veces para escapar y si fuera posible entretener lo suficiente para que los aldeanos puedan estar a salvo. Nuevamente comenzó una persecución, donde ambos se alejaron cada segundo de los aldeanos y del famoso árbol, la joven peli negra corría ignorando las pocas energías con las cuales contaba, seguía hacia adelante alejándose lo suficiente como para que se perdieran de vista para los aldeanos. Kagome no tenia un plan para salir con vida de esto, lo único que pasaba por su mente era correr, correr lo más rápido posible para alejarse de tal criatura, aun sabiendo que solo era un inútil esfuerzo de su parte.

Si tan solo hubiera aprovechado el momento que este monstruo ataco la aldea, entonces no estaría pasando por este sufrimiento, si no fuera por sus ideales de salvar a los aldeanos, estaría a salvo y no estaría escapando por su vida. Todo esto lo entendía muy bien, pero aun así no podía dejar que esas personas mueran, incluso si volviera al tiempo antes que sucediera esto y tuviera la opción de escoger, haría lo mismo sin dudarlo, salvaría a esas personas nuevamente. ¿Entonces no apreciaba su vida?, ¿No le temía a la muerte?, cualquiera se lo preguntaría, era difícil que alguien en su sano juicio, daría su vida a cambio del bienestar de los demás, pero esta joven Kagome no dudo en arriesgar su vida por unas cuantas personas. Uno pensaría que no tiene sentido común o no esta cuerda por no temerle a la muerte, pero la verdad es todo lo contrario, ella es solo una niña de 15 años.

-...No quiero morir- Kagome dio un mormullo ahogado, lleno de un gran miedo y preocupación, en sus mejillas comenzaron a bajar pequeñas lágrimas, pero seguía corriendo mientras el miedo estaba presente.

Era imposible que no temiera por su vida, quiere seguir viviendo y disfrutar con su familia, divertirse con sus amigas y poder seguir estar en su escuela, deseaba poder disfrutar de tantas cosas que no ha podido hacer. Pero mientras cada vez que daba un paso alejándose del Youkai, solo se estaba acercando mas a su terrible muerte, y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, no era tonta como para no saber que el escapar con vida era sencillamente imposible, solo creía que el tener un poco de esperanza no sería tan malo.

-¡Solo dame la perla de Shikon!- El Youkai rugió con fuerza, yendo con gran velocidad en contra de la joven, preparando su mandíbula para su ataque. En esta ocasión no necesito sujetarla, le bastó con morderla en su torso y alzarse por los aires, mirando con éxtasis el sufrimiento y terror de la humana.

Kagome miro por completa estupefacta, como su cuerpo estaba siendo atravesado por los terribles dientes del monstruo, sin sentir algún dolor ya sea por lo rápido que estaba sucediendo o por su sorpresa que estaba evitando el sufrimiento. Mirando como el Demonio se divertía con su sufrimiento, le provoco una gran iría, esta criatura era el causante de toda esta situación, de estar en esta época y pasar este horrible momento, el estar segundos de perder su vida solo por el egoísmo de esta vil criatura. Con un gran esfuerzo extendió su brazo cerca del rostro del Youkai, sin entenderlo bien, pero guiada por su instinto logro desatar una extraña luz en su mano, aun si parecía ridículo la cabeza del Demonio se vio claramente sufrir varios cortes, como si fuera una fuerte corriente de aire, el cuerpo entero del Youkai fue mandado a volar.

-¡Tch!- Kagome se quejó al momento de caer contra el duro suelo, por suerte no fue tan alto como para sufrir un fuerte golpe o ruptura de algún hueso, pero le dolió su espalda y le molestaba un poco su torso, donde estaba escurriendo algo de sangre.

El Youkai se retorció de dolor mientras se sujetaba el rostro, no entendía como fue posible que este humano fuera capaz de infringirle ese daño, si solo hace unos minutos le dificultaba seguir corriendo. Aun doliéndole su rostro se incorporó, tenía intenciones de acabarla de un golpe, estaba furioso por haber sido lastimado, pero al instante se detuvo, cuando sus ojos presenciaron una pequeña esfera de color morado en el suelo a unos metros de distancia. -¡Sabia que la tenías!, ¡Por fin la perla de Shikon será mía!- Grito con una gran emoción desenfrenada, sin si quiera esperarse se fue directo por la perla, abriendo su mandíbula a mas no poder, tragándose no solo la perla incluso una buena porción de tierra como rocas pasaron por su garganta, algo que no le tomo importancia tragándoselas.

La perla se adentró en su cuerpo, al instante como por arte de magia o un extraño poder, todo su cuerpo sufrió una transformación, su piel se desprendió de su cuerpo como si estuviera derritiendo, quedando una nueva tornándose más oscura y su rostro se desfiguro perdiendo lo único que su cuerpo se semejaba al de un humano, sus ojos se llenaron de un intenso color rojo, estos brillaron una gran sed de sangre. -Que poder...que alegría- Fueron sus palabras llenas de un placer desconocido que rodeo todo su cuerpo, dio una gran sonrisa desagradable que reflejaba los horribles actos que deseaba realizar, sin poder controlarse miro a la joven que se encontraba en el suelo.

Con gran emoción se lanzó con la intensión de devorarla, ya no le importaba divertirse en ese juego de persecución, ahora cosas mas divertidas le vendrían. Todo gracias por tener en su poder la perla de Shikon, esta le estaba dotando de un gran poder que solo aumentaba por cada segundo que transcurría. Este solo era el comienzo de su diversión, no solo destruiría esa pequeña aldea, iría hacia las demás destruyendo todo a su paso, aterrorizando por completo a la humanidad, se volvería el ser más fuerte del mundo.

Kagome solo miraba esto con gran miedo e impotencia, como ese desagradable monstruo se estaba acercando, como este la miraba con un fuerte instinto asesino. Se estremeció al saber que no podría hacer nada, seria asesinada por ese vil monstruo, sintió como el tiempo se había detenido, como el Youkai se acercaba lentamente abriendo a mas no poder su gran mandíbula. En sus ojos los momentos que paso con su familia y amigos, donde se divertía con ellos, cuando se molestaba o lloraba, todos esos hermosos recuerdos que tanto atesoraba pasaron mientras el Youkai se acercaba, ella deseaba poder pasar más por grandes momentos, pero la injusta realidad le estaba jugando una terrible jugarreta. Cerrando sus parpados unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, resignándose a su inevitable muerte, tiro sus únicas esperanzas de sobrevivir, ahora solo esperaba que su familia no sufriera tanto por su muerte.

Esto no debería de estar sucediendo, en estos momentos el terrible Inuyasha mitad humano y Youkai, debería de haber despertado de su largo sueño. El tendría que enfrentarse al Demonio el cual amenazaba su vida, y derrotarlo sin muchos problemas, salvando la vida de los aldeanos y la humana Kagome, comenzando la relación de la humana Kagome la encarnación de Kikyo y el hanyou Inuyasha. Jamas tendría que suceder esta desgracia, nada de esto estaba escrito en su destino, este es un hecho terrible para este mundo, la muerte de Kagome, la única que podría salvar esta época estaba por ser borrada de la historia.

-¡PANG! Un fuerte estruendo se escucho por todo el bosque, estremeciendo los arboles mas cercanos, ahuyentando a los pocos animales que se encontraban, y preocupando a los aldeanos que aun se encontraban tendidos en el suelo.

Kagome se rodeo con sus brazos en fuerte abrazo, como un consuelo para que su muerte no durara tanto o fuera tan dolorosa, junto con sus ojos cerrados, los segundos pasaban y no sentía si el Youkai infringió algún daño, ¿Acaso al morir no se siente dolor?, fue lo que pensó cuando no sentía dolor en su cuerpo, pero eso debería de ser imposible, tomando en cuenta que ese monstruo la devoraría, el sentir como partes de su cuerpo sean desprendidas debería de ridículamente doloroso, pero en ningún momento en su cuerpo sentía dolor. En su lugar sintió como si la estuvieran sujetando con firmeza, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro, un cálido sentimiento comenzaba emanar de su corazón, cosa que la confundía por completo.

Sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo decidió abrir sus ojos, topándose con una escena que la dejo estupefacta, una persona está a solo centímetros de distancia, rodeándola con un brazo de forma que la protegía de cualquier ataque, dicha persona estaba mirando en la dirección donde la criatura debería de estar, por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Miro con mucho detenimiento la persona que la acaba de salvar la vida, lamentablemente la luz de la luna estaba siendo obstruida por varias nubes, provocando mas intensa la oscuridad, siendo solo capaz de notar algunos detalles, es más alto por 10 cm de diferencia, tiene una complexión delgada, lo demás era irreconocible para sus ojos, excepto por su brazo izquierdo el cual no solo tiene un tamaño sobre humano, una extraña forma que la inquietaron llenándola de dudas, ademas de su ojo izquierdo, que tiene un tono rojo intenso como la misma sangre que incluso podía ver entre la oscuridad cosa que la aterro un poco, no podía confiar si esta persona que acaba de aparecer no tiene malas intenciones aun si la salvo, por ese brazo y extraño ojos que le daba mala espina.

-...No te preocupes yo me encargare- El joven dijo con un tono elegante, las cuales emanaban una fuerte voluntad, volteo su rostro para mirar a la persona que acababa de salvar, teniendo un cruce de miradas, su mirada estaba llena de convicción pero no surgió efecto en Kagome, la cual esta incomoda por su presencia.

El gran Youkai estaba a unos metros de distancia, retorciéndose de dolor en suelo encima de varios árboles, los cuales fueron victimas de impactar contra el cuerpo del Demonio. -Grrr...- Se quejo de dolor, no solo en su rostro donde está la muestra de un duro golpe, también cortes en su gran cuerpo por chocar fuertemente contra algunos árboles, intento levantarse rápido pero su visión estaba algo borrosa y su cuerpo no le respondía como es debido.

Decir que se encuentra desconcertado era poco, no comprendía en qué momento paso cuando llego hasta este lugar, solo recordaba estar a punto de devorar a esa niña y en un solo parpadeo apareció encima de estos árboles. Fue tan rápido que apenas esta sintiendo el dolor no solo por impactar contra los árboles sino también un intenso dolor por su barbilla, tal vez incluso habrá perdido algunos dientes. Su olfato detecto la presencia de otro humano, sin poder creerlo miro en su dirección, encontrándose con un humano que posee un extraño brazo, extrañándose por tal brazo lo observo más de cerca, analizando a su nuevo enemigo logro sentir una extraña energía en él, parecida a la que rodea a un objeto como la perla de Shikon, eso podría significar que este humano sea un sacerdote o algo parecido.

Con gran rabia se incorporó preparándose para hacer sufrir al humano, mirando con una gran ira quien lo interrumpió en su comida. -¡Maldito humano!- Rugió con gran fuerza, lanzándose girando desde sobre su eje a una gran velocidad.

Kagome se preocupo al ver como el Demonio se estaba acercando como un misil desenfrenado, pensaba en sujetar al joven peli blanco y alejarse del alcance del ataque, tal vez lograrían salvarse del peligro. Pero antes de por lo menos tocar al joven este la soltó, alejándose a una gran velocidad semejante a la del Youkai, dirigiéndose a una sola dirección, tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

[Es más rápido que los demás que me enfrentado...¿pero porque?] Allen observo analizando las capacidades de la criatura que esta a solo unos pocos metros de distancia.

Necesitaba obtener la mayor información posible sobre estas nuevas criaturas, hasta que nivel pueden llegar, no solo en lo físico sino también si tienen alguna habilidad, por ahora lo único sobresaliente es su fuerza física. Aunque estas criaturas no comparten la misma apariencia, como los Akumas nivel 1, los cuales todos comparten tanto apariencia como en nivel de fuerza, este es otro punto que los diferencia entre ambos seres. También necesitaba saber porque su ojo maldito reacciona por estas criaturas, no lograba ver ninguna alma en ellos, solo esa extraña aura. Por lo que esta lucha no solo era por salvar a la civil, su otra tarea es recolectar información, aun si esto significaba alargar esta lucha.

Extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección contra el Youkai, deseaba comprobar hasta qué punto podría hacer daño su inocencia, si solo daba un golpe sin usar sus garras, ya anteriormente lo había usado para detenerlo, lográndolo a mandar a volar incluso lo golpeo tan fuerte que impacto contra varios árboles. Pero aun con eso no fue capaz de romperle el cráneo, tomando en cuenta que no solo contaba con la fuerza de su puño sino también con la fuerza que se había impulsado, busco derrotarlo en un golpe, pero no logro, eso le daba mucho crédito a su resistencia. Por eso lo volvería intentar, estrechando con gran fuerza en un puño su mano, dando un golpe en seco al rostro del gran Youkai.

El puño de Allen aterrizo con gran velocidad y fuerza al cuerpo del Demonio, este al haberse lanzando directo sin pensar en su defensa, se quedó por completo vulnerable a cualquier contraataque. Nuevamente un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el bosque, pero en esta ocasión Kagome logro ver como el Youkai salió volando a dirección contraria a ella, mirando impactada como este Demonio no pudo hacer nada en contra del humano. Gracias a esto comprendió como ese "humano" la salvo hace unos minutos, porque justamente sucedió lo mismo la anterior vez, cosa que sorprendió a Kagome, como un humano podría moverse a tal velocidad y aparte tener la fuerza física para mandar a volar a tal criatura.

-...Parece que sigue con vida, pero esta vez lo golpee más fuerte, ¿Qué tiene en especial esta criatura?- Allen menciono con una voz leve mientras miraba su inocencia cubierta de sangre, siendo imposible de escuchar para la joven Kagome aunque de todas formas no lo habría entendido.

Allen no lo comprendía, ¿Por qué este ser es más fuerte que los demás?, si hay una razón en especial de su nivel, deseaba saber esa respuesta, mientras más información tenga mejor para el cómo la Orden Negra. Al parecer necesitaba analizar más a este Youkai, aprovechando que este aún se encuentra recuperándose del daño, miraba cada detalle de su cuerpo, tal vez podría encontrar algo destacable. Primero estudio la parte superior, la más parecida a la de un humano, pero aparte de su desagradable apariencia no encontró nada relevante, pasando a la parte inferior, miro cada fracción de ese cuerpo que se parece al de un escarabajo. Concentrándose con la idea de poder encontrar algo relevante, siendo guiado por su instinto, por fin encontró algo interesante.

[¿Eso es una perla?] Allen miro extraño la perla que se encuentra en el interior de la bestia, dicha perla brillaba con gran intensidad, al mirarla una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, cosa que lo confundió.

Le extrañaba poder ver en el interior de la bestia, no, mejor dicho, solo podía ver esa perla en lugar de otra cosa más, ¿Eso podría ser la razón del porque es mas fuerte?, se preguntó observándola con mucho detenimiento. Además, se sorprendía al sentir esa sensación al mirarla, como si dicha perla lo estuviera llamando, ¿Tan especial es esta perla?, no lo entendía, pero estaba dispuesto en conseguirla después de derrotar esta criatura.

Con gran furia el Youkai se incorporó y sin siquiera pensar en su siguiente movimiento, nuevamente se lanzo con brusquedad en un ataque lleno de furia dirigida al humano. Pero en lugar de ser igual que las anteriores veces, en esta ocasión se movió mas rápido, mas fuerte provocando desconcierto del joven peli blanco. La criatura recorto distancia tan rápido que tomó por sorpresa a Allen, quien al ver que no lograría esquivarlo a tiempo tuvo que usar su brazo izquierdo como escudo, intentando no ceder ante la fuerza del ataque, una tarea muy difícil, este monstruo había no solo aumentando de velocidad sino también en fuerza.

Esforzándose de gran manera, logro evitar que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado, pero cedió terreno, estando cada vez más cerca de chocar contra los pocos árboles que quedaban intactos. [¡Pero como demonios se volvió mas fuerte!] Allen grito desde sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose de gran manera como estaba perdiendo en fuerza contra la gran bestia.

En solo cuestión de segundos el Youkai ha superado en fuerza al peli blanco, en estos momentos estaba teniendo el control de la batalla, pero por estar centrado en matarlo en un solo golpe, solo continuaba forcejando para vencerlo en este choque de fuerzas. Allen comprendía que seria una lucha en vano seguir combatiendo en fuerza, por lo que con gran esfuerzo alejo su brazo izquierdo y tomando como soporte el rostro del Demonio, dando un gran salto a un costado evitando ser envuelto por el tremendo ataque de la criatura cuando este derribo los árboles.

Allen pensó con preocupación la razón del porque esa criatura se estaba volviendo mas fuerte, ¿Tal vez sea un efecto de la perla?, si esa era la razón de ese incremento, la única manera era arrebatársela. Tenia una mala espina acerca de este suceso, si ese monstruo se volvió mas fuerte, con el trascurso del tiempo se podría volver mas fuerte, si eso pasara no quería imaginarse el caos que desataría a los humanos. Su deber era detenerlo antes que algo como eso suceda, después de todo era su culpa por alargar esta lucha por su deseo de saber más sobre estas criaturas. Estando seguro que podría derrotarlo si va enserio, levanto su guardia y fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el Youkai, en sus ojos no hay ningún rastro de vacilación, estaba convencido de acabarlo antes que esto se complicara.

Kagome observo esta escena de combate entre un Youkai y un posible humano con mucho detenimiento, sabia que podría escapar y dejar solo a ese joven, pero aun si desconfiaba de sus intenciones, la salvo y en estos momentos esta en lucha por sus vidas. Tenia miedo, pero se negaba en apartarse, tal vez podría ayudarlo en algo cuando esto se tornará más complicado, pero juzgando por la expresión del muchacho, no seria necesario interrumpir. Claro sabiendo que realmente no seria de mucha ayuda, fue razón del porque se alegro en no tener que pelear.

El Youkai respondió ante el ataque del humano y también se lanzo en busca de terminar este combate con este movimiento. Los dos se acercaron en una velocidad mayor en la que una vez hubieran hecho en este combate, Allen preparando su inocencia y el monstruo acercándose como un misil. Estando centímetros de impactar ambos ataques, Allen se agacho y se deslizo en el suelo, esquivando por completo el golpe del Youkai, sabiendo que solo se estaría arriesgando en luchar cara a cara contra un monstruo que se volvía más fuerte por cada segundo. Prefirió no arriesgarse tomando la opción más segura, atacarlo cuando esta bestia este desprotegida, apuntando como objetivo en la parte mas vulnerable del cuerpo, y el único lugar que se le paso por la mente fue "donde está la parla".

El cuerpo del gran Youkai paso de largo sin poder detenerse o cambiar de dirección, dejo por completo vulnerable su defensa ante cualquier ataque del humano. Allen sin dudarlo aprovecho este momento, cuando paso lo suficientemente cerca, junto toda su fuerza en solo golpe, lanzándolo en busca de la arrebatarle la perla. Dando de lleno incrustando sus garras, la gran criatura rugió de gran dolor, pero esto no lo detuvo y fue más adelante, atravesando por completo el cuerpo, apunto a la perla y logro llevársela consigo mientras partía en dos el cuerpo del monstruo. Al instante que le arrebato la perla la cual fue arrojada, la criatura perdió su único suministro para regenerarse, gracias a esto la inocencia se encargo de hacer el mismo trabajo que con un Akuma, exorcizándolo sin esfuerzo alguno al igual que las anteriores criaturas, el cuerpo del Youkai se vio envuelto por una intensa luz verde, cuando esta se apagó no dejo rastro alguno, quedando solo el humano Allen y Kagome.

-...Lo logro- Kagome pronuncio sorprendida ante tal hazaña, sin poder despegar su vista del joven, estando estática perdida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que la perla de Shikon aterrizo aun lado suyo.

Allen estaba sentado en suelo con su brazo extendido al cielo, y Kagome recostada mirando al joven peli blanco, ambos fueron iluminados por la luz de la luna, la cual logro ser visible gracias a que las nubes por fin pasaron. Ellos no lo sabían, pero esto jamás debió de ocurrir, su encuentro y este combate no esta escrito en su destino, nunca se había previsto tal acontecimiento. Esto solo provocaría un sinfín de problemas para todos en este mundo en ambas épocas, sufrimiento y desesperación para sus seres más cercanos.

Pero eso solo ocurriría en futuro, por ahora podrían disfrutar del comienzo de esta extra relación.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, aquí su autor principiante Izayoi de Cisne, presentándoles el nuevo fanfic que estaré subiendo, el cual espero que les haya gustado, ciertamente tuve algunos problemas en decidirme si comenzar con este fanfic o otro que ya tengo guardados, pero como en Inuyasha no he encontrado fanfics crossover (seguro habrán pero tengo mala suerte :'v), pensé que seria bueno yo hacer uno. Tengo una duda en como organizarme para poder subir ambos fanfic, pero creo que me guiare con subir un capitulo de uno y el próximo de otro fanfic, de esa forma turnarme y no dejar olvidado uno de los fanfics con la excusa porque uno tenga mas apoyo o que me sea mas fácil subir uno porque se vienen mas ideas que el otro.**

**Antes de despedirme, les agradezco el apoyo que le han dado al fanfic UN CONTRATO ENTRE UN HUMANO Y UN DEMONIO, sino fuera por ustedes no estaría subiendo tanto este fanfic como el otro, espero seguir contando con su apoyo este nuevo año 2020.**

**Ademas de desearles un buen y feliz nuevo año, ¡Nos vemos en una próxima actualización!**


	2. Capitulo 1 Parte 1

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

La dura lucha por su vida por fin había terminado o por lo menos esperaba que así fuera, ahora podía dejar reposar su cuerpo y descansar de ese terrible momento que solo acababa de pasar solo unos segundos, pero no podía bajar su guardia ante el joven peli blanco, tal vez la había salvado cosa que realmente está muy agradecida, pero no sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones por lo que no podía estar tranquila mientras aun estuviera presente tal joven. Esos fueros los pensamientos de Kagome, se enderezo lo suficiente para estar sentada y poder tener un mejor ángulo de vista, sin despegar su mirada del joven peli blanco que está en el suelo observando el cielo nocturno. Mientras más observaba al joven más preguntas se le venían en la mente, tan solo su propia presencia le era suficiente para que le dejara un mar de dudas, tanto ese brazo de gran tamaño como ese ojo rojo como el de un Demonio, eran tan surrealistas como para no poder dejar de mirarlos, estos le provocaban un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad, pero al mismo tiempo le daban una gran curiosidad, aunque el lograr viajado al pasado cosa muy surrealista, le redujo un poco su incredulidad.

Allen después de salir de sus pensamientos y regresar a la realidad, se puso de pie y se propuso a ir donde la joven estaba, desactivando su inocencia comenzó a caminar, su ojo maldito había regresado a la normalidad segundos después de que la extraña criatura desapareciera. Pensaba en preguntarle varias cosas a la joven, necesitaba obtener la información necesaria no solo saber dónde se encuentra, sino también poder saber más sobre esas criaturas, claro si es que esta joven tiene alguna idea de lo que está sucediendo. Cuando la miro más de cerca, se sorprendió un poco, tenía puesto unas extrañas ropas, más tomando en cuenta si la comparaba con esa niña con la que se había topado hace unas horas, pero decidió ignorar por ahora su atuendo, necesitaba más la información de su ubicación. La joven estaba insegura y temerosa de su presencia, algo que claramente noto Allen, cosa que comprendía muy bien, paso lo mismo con esa niña y con las personas que sea topado anteriormente en lo que lleva de vida, su brazo y ojo maldito atemorizaría a cualquier persona normal cuando lo vieran, por eso evita mostrarlos de esa forma no ocasionaría tantos problemas.

Estaba por hablarle, pero se detuvo al ver una herida por un costado de la joven, no se veía que fuera un corte muy profundo, sino su ropa estaría empapada por completo de su sangre, pero era mejor ser cauteloso cuando se tratara de un civil. -¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿No le duelo mucho?- Allen pregunto con un tono sereno, mirándola con un poco de preocupación, señalando la herida con su dedo índice.

La joven Kagome ladeo su cabeza mientras que sus ojos se ensancharon, ahora que su mente se encontraba tranquila podía pensar y reaccionar de mejor manera, por eso cuando escucho nuevamente al joven hablar, logro darse cuenta que estaba hablando en un idioma diferente, está hablando en inglés, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, tomando en cuenta en la época que se encuentra. Su inglés no es lo suficiente bueno como para comprender lo dicho por el joven peli blanco, además que su acento era diferente el que le enseñan en su escuela, preocupándose por no tener un medio para poder comunicarse, esto le dificultaba poder saber las intenciones del joven peli blanco, otra razón más del porque no podía bajar su guardia.

Al ver que la joven peli negra no respondía a sus preguntas, Allen entendió que le resultaría difícil poder comunicarse con los ciudadanos de este lugar, también le resultaría complicado poder calmar un poco a la joven, que sigue mirándolo como estuviera viendo a un criminal en pleno delito, algo que le incomodo y preocupo, no quería ocasionar problemas innecesarios. Pero no podía dejar a su suerte a la joven herida, por lo que se propuso a tratar su herida aun si esta no quisiera, solo esperaba que no se alterara y fuera contra él, no quería involucrarse en una pelea contra una mujer.

-¡Detente no te le acerques!- Se escucho un fuerte grito, el cual solo fue comprendido por la joven, quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la propietaria de esa voz. Justamente cuando se escuchó tal grito, una extraña luz salió volando a su dirección a toda velocidad, tan rápido que ni siquiera el joven peli blanco logro reaccionar.

La luz llego hasta donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban, pero solo se dirigió hacia el joven, rodeando el cuello de Allen, tomándolo por sorpresa. -¡¿Pero que es esto?!- Observo incrédulo como la luz comenzaba a tomar forma y ¿color?, un largo collar de perlas de color morado.

Sujeto con firmeza el collar, jalándolo con fuerza, pero siendo un intento inútil, no podía quitarse el collar, aun con su fuerza sobrehumana le fue insuficiente, dicho collar expulsaba una extraña luz cuando intentaba quitárselo evitando que pueda hacerlo, preocupando al joven peli blanco, sin saber de lo que sería capaz tal objeto. Teniendo una gran preocupación reflejada en su rostro, varias gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente, observo de donde había salido tal collar, encontrándose con varios aldeanos quienes estaban usando ropa parecido a la niña. Quien destacaba entre el grupo de hombres, es una mujer de avanzada edad, tal vez sea su líder porque estaba dando instrucciones, lamentablemente no podía entender nada de lo que estaban hablando, preocupándose al ver la expresión hostil en sus rostros cuando le estaban dando una mirada muy penetrante.

Los aldeanos sacaron las lanzas con las que habían atacado anteriormente al Youkai, mirando fijamente al joven quien no sabía qué hacer, estos estaban listos para atacarlo, no dejarían que este extraño "humano" escapara, recordando todos los problemas que el Youkai había provocado.

[...Maldición esto no es para nada bueno] Allen retrocedió unos pasos vacilantes sin despegar su vista de los aldeanos, oculto el aspecto de su brazo izquierdo con un su guante blanco que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

Si usaba su inocencia sabía que podía defenderse contra ese grupo de hombres, pero eso significaba que estaría usando su inocencia en contra de los humanos, algo que no estaba dispuesto hacer aun si su vida estaba corriendo peligro. El juro nunca usar su inocencia contra los humanos, solo estaba dispuesto usarla contra los Akumas, haciendo una excepción a esas extrañas criaturas por ser una emergencia. Pero tampoco era buena idea defenderse usando la fuerza, después de todo estos aldeanos solo estaban defendiéndose contra una "amenaza", siendo presas del miedo era comprensibles sus acciones. Esto solo lo dejaba sin ninguna idea de cómo salir de este problema, si intentaba escapar no podría hacerlo, ya estaba cansado como para comenzar una persecución, además de tener este extraño collar en su cuello, por lo que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Estando distraído observando al grupo de aldeanos, no fue capaz de darse cuenta cuando la joven peli negra se había acercado lo suficiente como para sujetarlo del brazo, colocándolo a su espalda, estando ella en medio entre el joven y los aldeanos-¡Espere un momento Kaede-San!, ¡Por favor no le hagan daño!, ¡El me salvo la vida!- Kagome grito viendo fijamente a la líder los aldeanos, extendiendo sus brazos en un intento de proteger al joven, dando una expresión de fuerte convicción, sin vacilar ante el peligro de involucrarse en este conflicto.

Dejando desconcertado tanto los aldeanos como al joven peli blanco, Allen no comprendió lo que había dicho la joven, pero al ver como ella lo estaba protegiendo usando su cuerpo como escudo, le fue suficiente para entender sus intenciones. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poca cosa, hasta ahora no había encontrado que un civil, un simple humano se metería en tal problema, arriesgando su vida sin dudarlo, con tan solo poder ayudarlo. En toda su vida muy poca gente lo había ayudado de tal forma, pero esta joven mujer que solo hace unos minutos estaba temerosa con su presencia había saltado en su ayuda, podría jurar que solo los miembros de la Orden Negra serian capaz de hacer tal noble acción, ¿Realmente esta joven es una simple civil?, fueron los pensamientos de un estupefacto Allen.

En estos momentos Kagome quería reírse de si misma, hace solo unos minutos desconfiaba del joven peli blanco, dudaba de sus acciones solo por su apariencia, pero ahora estaba usando su cuerpo como escudo para salvarlo, ¿Qué cambio de opinión verdad?. Su anterior opinión fue descartada al ver como ese humano, no estaba haciendo nada en contra de los aldeanos, cuando este fue capaz de derrotar a ese monstruo, si realmente fuera malvado entonces hubiera usado ese extraño brazo y hubiera lastimado a los aldeanos. Pero estando su vida en riesgo, en ningún momento estuvo dispuesto en hacerles daño, incluso pudo usarla como rehén, estando en el suelo y claramente sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, era presa fácil, pero, aun así, el joven no hizo tal acto arriesgando más su vida. Comprendiendo que este joven no tiene malas intenciones, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras veía como la persona que le había salvado su vida, sea asesinada por un malentendido.

La mencionada líder Kaede extendió su brazo, deteniendo a los aldeanos quienes estaban apunto atacar al joven. -¿Estas hablando enserio Kagome?, ¿El te salvo la vida?- Pregunto con gran seriedad, observando con gran detenimiento el rostro de la joven, analizando su comportamiento.

Kagome asintió con firmeza mirándola sin vacilación, siguiendo protegiendo con su cuerpo al joven peli blanco. Confiaba que la amable Kaede la escuchara y entendiera, después de todo la ayudo cuando fue atacada por los aldeanos, esta amable y comprensiva mujer no se dejaría llevar solo por la extraña apariencia del joven, por lo menos eso era lo que creía. Aunque de todos modos no bajo sus brazos, pretendía seguir protegiendo al peli blanco, tal vez confiaba en Kaede pero no mucho en los demás aldeanos, si este grupo de hombres intentaran hacer algo, ella no lo permitirá aun si lastimaba su cuerpo.

Kaede no estaba sorprendida por la acción de la joven, después de todo solo hace unos minutos Kagome se había alejado de la aldea con la intención de atraer al Youkai ella sola, un acto muy imprudente digno de un simple mocoso, pero a la vez mostró su gran valor por no acobardarse poniendo primero la vida de los demas, ganándose su respeto. Pero no podía confiar que la joven Kagome se estuviera comportando como debería, tal vez este defendiendo a ese extraño "humano" por verse afectada por una ilusión, o alguna habilidad que posea dicho ser. Por lo que analizo cada detalle del cuerpo de Kagome como del humano peli blanco, primero fue a la joven, la miro fijamente buscando alguna aura maligna en ella, pero como no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que alterno su mirada al joven "humano". Estrechando sus ojos al ver una clara muestra del porque de su inquietud sobre el peli blanco, en su rostro justamente en su ojo izquierdo, se encontró con algo que la preocupo, una marca de maldición, una maldición que jamas ha visto en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando fue instruida por su hermana mayor, cosa que la confundió mucho y inquietaba, por no poder saber de que seria capaz con dicha maldición, tomando en cuenta que hay muchos humanos que poseen extrañas habilidades al tener una, ocasionando muchos desastres en su camino.

Pero aun si la inquietaba que este dicho "humano" tenga una maldición de la cual no sabe nada, con esto por lo menos puede confirmar que no es un Demonio como pensaba, sino un humano después de todo solo los humanos pueden tener una maldición. Con esto descarta su preocupación que este joven peli blanco sea un Youkai, pero sigue sin poder confiar de las intenciones del humano, por lo que siguió analizando con detalle el cuerpo del joven. Sin poder creer encontrar algo más extraño que esa marca de maldición, pero se equivocó rotundamente, culpándose por no haberse percatado antes de comenzar este problema, por no darse cuenta del aura que emana este joven peli blanco, mejor dicho, el aura que desprendía su brazo izquierdo, una fuerte aura de tono verde tan fuerte y pura como si estuviera viendo a su hermana kikyo realizando un hechizo, algo que en estos 50 años después de su muerte no ha visto.

Arrepintiéndose por sus acciones, volteándose a hacia el grupo de hombre con la intención de detenerlos. -¡Bajen sus...!- Grito alterada dando una mirada preocupada, pero fue interrumpida.

Fue Allen quien estaba por completo en negación en involucrar a un civil en estos problemas, intentando alejar a la joven, pero no se percató que, a su costado, a pocos centímetros estaba la perla de Shikon la cual le había arrebatado al Youkai, pisándola por accidente. Provocando una extraña reacción, una intensa luz de color verde fue expulsada desde la perla, tan fuerte que incluso ilumino todo el bosque, tomando por sorpresa a todos al rededor que tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro para no enceguecerse por la intensa luz, esta solo duro pocos segundos apagándose tan rápido como apareció.

Pero algo que no efecto por completo al aspirante a exorcista. -¡Por favor escúchenme, yo solo quería salvarla, no podía permitir que esa criatura le hiciera daño!...¡yo no busco lastimar a nadie!- Allen grito con fuerza expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos, sujetando el brazo de la joven Kagome, de igual manera apartándola y colocarla por su espalda protegiéndola, mirando fijamente a todos los aldeanos, la luz de sus ojos era inquebrantable sorprendiendo a todos, quienes apenas habían recuperado su vista.

Allen sabía que no lo entenderían, que el hablar solo era un inútil intento, pero no podía permitirse no hacer nada, mientras que una pobre joven herida lo salvara poniendo su salud en peligro, jamas podía perdonarse no hacer nada para protegerla. Claro tampoco podía lastimar a los aldeanos, solo son simples humanos con miedo, era normal que actuaran de esa forma, después de todo tienen familia a la cual desean proteger, no podía culparlos y los comprendía. Por eso solo encontró esta forma para detener este conflicto, la única manera de evitar que ambos bandos salieran dañados, la cual tal vez solo sea inútil, pero esperaba que funcionara.

-...¡Por fin hablo!/¡Por fin hablo!- Fueron los fuertes gritos de tanto los aldeanos como Kagome que se escucharon en todo el bosque, habían pensado que jamas escucharían y entendieran al joven peli blanco, por lo que no pudieron evitar mirar con los ojos en blanco culpándolo por no haberlo hecho antes, miradas que mientras transcurrían los segundos penetraban duramente al corazón del joven.

Allen no entendía por qué lo miraban de esa manera, lastimando al pobre peli blanco quien sintió como una pequeña nube apareciera mágicamente sobre su cabeza. -...¿Lo... siento?- Dijo con culpa agachando su cabeza con remordimiento, aunque sin comprender porque todos se enojaron con él.

**Minutos después**

Todos emprendieron un viaje de regreso a la aldea, sumándole un nuevo acompañante, el cual es el joven peli blanco Allen, quien se había presentado, aunque solo menciono su nombre, ocultando más información personal, esto debido que la líder de la aldea "Kaede" decidió hablar de esto en su hogar. La razón era que no deseaba que alguien aparte de ella y los dos jóvenes estén en la conversación, necesitaban poder estar tranquilos y no provocar problemas con los demás aldeanos, que seguro no entenderían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Debido que estarían hablando temas muy importantes que un simple humanos no podrían entender, temas como ese dichoso viaje en el tiempo que la joven había hablado, y la verdadera identidad del joven Allen, además por qué la perla tuvo esa extraña reacción, cosas que ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura poder comprender.

Algo que no se negó Allen, al contrario acepto gustoso siendo lo que buscaba desde un principio, necesitaba información importante, lo primero es el lugar donde se encuentra, que son esas criaturas que se enfrentó, porque fueron atacados por ese Youkai, y algo más que se añadió en su lista, esa perla tan rara que tuvo esa reacción cuando hizo contacto con ella y porque la tenía esa criatura, toda esa información le era importante tanto para el como para la Orden Negra. Esto fue algo que Kagome también acepto, deseaba poder descansar después de este terrible día, no solo estaba con gran fatiga física, sino también mentalmente, todo gracias a esa maldito Youkai que iba por esa perla, el casi perder su vida y estar en esta época, es por culpa de ese Demonio, realmente lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era poder olvidar esta pesadilla.

Todos estaban caminando tranquilos siendo pocos los que hablaban con una voz leve, estando de acuerdo en tener un tranquilo viaje, pero entre ellos Allen decidió preguntar algo que se le había olvidado. -Hmmm... Kaede-San... ¿Puede quitarme este collar?- Pregunto incomodo sujetando el collar, volteando a ver a la mujer de avanzada edad.

Kaede quien estaba caminando tranquilamente, observando alrededor del bosque relajada, alterno su mirada hacia el joven, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-... Bueno sobre eso... lo siento no tengo idea de cómo cancelar el hechizo- Se disculpo rascándose la cabeza, mirándolo con serenidad teniendo presente su sonrisa, restandole importancia al tema.

Dicha respuesta fue una fuerte noticia para el pobre joven peli blanco, tornándose su tez en un color muy pálido semejándose al de un cadáver, varias gotas de sudor bajaron por su cabeza como estuviera en una fuerte lluvia. -¡Por favor no lo diga de esa manera!- Reprocho Allen rompiendo con el tranquilo viaje, robándose la atención de los aldeanos.

Por tal escena Kagome no sabía de qué hablar, se sentía mal por el joven, pero le fue imposible retener una pequeña carcajada por la reacción de ambos, sabía que estaba mal reírse por la desgracia de los demás, pero no pudo soportarlo esperando que los dioses no la castigaran. Los demás aldeanos en lugar de sentir lastima por Allen, no se retuvieron ni lo intentaron empezando a reírse, claramente molestando al joven que le apareció una vena en la frente. El pobre Allen molesto por no poder quitarse el collar, pensó que no ganaría nada en molestarse, mejor tomándole importancia lo que realmente se lo merece, tal vez con suerte podría solucionar su problema, aunque podría estar pidiendo demasiado.

Dejando con pesar el hecho que no podrá quitarse el collar, decidió en preguntar algo más que le interesaba. -... Por lo menos me podría decir para que es este collar- Allen pregunto un poco decepcionado, aun sujetando el collar con molestia.

-Es un collar para Demonio, un fuerte hechizo que sirve para someter al Demonio que lo tenga, el cual solo se activa cuando se dice una palabra para calmarlo... aunque esta es la primera vez que lo uso- Kaede respondió pensativa, tocándose su barbilla mientras observaba los alrededores. -Pero este hechizo no puedo activarlo, se necesita de un gran poder... el de una fuerte sacerdotisa como mi hermana Kikyo- Continuo con su relajada caminata, nuevamente restándole importancia al tema que le preocupaba al peli blanco.

Kagome ladeo su cabeza confundida, si mal no recordaba dicha sacerdotisa fue con quien la había confundido Kaede, debido a su gran parentesco, si eso era así entonces tal vez comportaran la mismas características y capacidades, aunque claro realmente no lo creía. Pero sin poder quitarse la duda en su mente, ¿Que palabra funcionaria para activarlo?, si necesitaba una palabra en concreto, no estaba segura cual podría ser, si es para calmarlo entonces era más como una orden, pensando ello una palabra se le vino en la mente. -... Osuwari- Menciono con una leve voz, más como un mormullo el cual solo fue escuchado por el peli blanco y Kaede, siendo la razón porque no pudo evitar hablar lo que estaba pensando.

Al instante como si se tratara de un truco de magia, el collar expulso una extraña luz. -¡Pero qué demonios...!- No pudo terminar de hablar, sintiendo un monstruoso peso encima de su cuerpo, o mejor dicho una gran fuerza obligandolo a caer bruscamente. Estrellándose con gran fuerza al suelo, llegando al punto de dejar un pequeño hoyo al suelo, dejando rastro de su cuerpo, fue tan fuerte que las personas alrededor se detuvieron para ver qué fue lo que sucedió.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la peli negra quien no pensó que tal cosa sucediera. -... ¡¿Allen te encuentras bien?!- Kagome pregunto mirando con preocupación al pobre peli blanco, acercándose para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Allen no se movió ni un centímetro, seguía tendido en suelo. -... ¿Allen?... esto no es bueno- Dijo con miedo en sus palabras, intentando hacerlo reaccionar sacudiéndolo, pero no respondió, sintiendo en por su espalda como los demás la estaban dando una mirada de reproche.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que es corto comparado con el anterior capitulo, pero ya vuelvo a estar ocupado (incluso más que antes), si intentara hacer un capítulo igual de largo tardaría un mes en publicar (con suerte), algo que realmente no quiero, no poder avanzar con la historia de ambos fanfics, por lo que decidí en nuevamente dividir los capítulos en partes. **

**Lo mismo será para el otro fanfic que será el siguiente en ser publicado (no tengo fecha), de esta forma podre tener activo ambos fanfics, espero que les agrade la idea de leer capítulos más cortos, pero no esperar mucho por un capítulo, pero claro que me esforzare por hacer un buen capitulo.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	3. Capitulo 1 parte 2

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

-¡De verdad lo siento mucho!- Kagome pido disculpas dando la clásica reverencia japonesa, en su tono de voz se escuchaba lo preocupada que estaba, incluso varias gotas de sudor bajan por su rostro por lo nerviosa y incomoda que se sentía, estando sentada de rodillas, sabiendo que esto era su culpa.

Se encontraba a los unos centímetros de la venerable Kaede y su salvador Allen Walker, la anciana Kaede se estaba encargando de las heridas en varias partes del cuerpo del joven, quien estaba soportando el ardor cuando tocaban varias raspones en su rostro gran parte de su torso. El pobre peli blanco ademas de contar con múltiples raspones en su cuerpo, contaba con un gran hematoma en la frente, la cual fue tratada con varias hierbas medicinales por parte de Kaede, aun que por lo menos era obstruida a la vista de cualquiera al tener puesta varias vendas en su frente. Tales heridas fueron por culpa del collar en el cuello de Allen, tal objeto reacciono a las palabras de Kagome, quien ni la misma joven ni mucho menos el peli blanco esperaron que pasara tal acción, acción que Allen no pudo oponerse cayendo a la merced del fuerte hechizo del collar, terminando con la perdida de conciencia del joven peli blanco. Estaban en la pequeña casa de Kaede, que esta hecha de madera tanto las paredes, el techo y el suelo, en el centro se encuentra un pequeño espacio para poder realizar una pequeña fogata. Un simple hogar tomando en cuenta la época y el lugar que se encuentran, Allen era el único que miraba interesado el lugar, tal vez no era la primera casa que haya visto que estaba hecha de solo madera pero las decoraciones y la forma que esta construida le llamaban la atención.

Allen miro un poco incomodo a la joven Kagome, que se seguía disculpando desde que despertó. -No se preocupe Kagome-San, se que no lo hizo intencional, ademas me encuentro bien...¡Auch!- Rechisto de dolor, como reflejo se toco donde le dolía, en su costado derecho, donde esta otra hematoma de un buen tamaño.

Dicho dolor fue provocado por Kaede, pinchándolo con fuerza con su dedo, ademas que hace unos minutos le había quitado su ropa, de cintura para arriba para poder tratar sus heridas. - Como que te encuentras bien, tienes varios golpes...tal vez no lo hayas entendido, pero este collar es para los Youkai, no para los humanos- Menciono con reproche, regañando al peli blanco por su mentira tan obvia. -Eso significa que su hechizo es tan potente para dañar a un Youkai, para los humanos que tenemos un cuerpo frágil, el daño sera mucho mayor...ni tu que eres tienes capacidades fuera de lo normal, puede salir ileso- Continuo curando las heridas del joven peli blanco.

Tanto Kagome como Allen comprendieron las palabras de Kaede, el efecto de la caída fue tan fuerte para dañar aun Youkai, seres que tienen una gran resistencia muy por encima de los humanos, tal hechizo para un humano puede resultar mortal. Allen tuvo la suerte de contar con una buena resistencia, sino en lugar de solo ser varios hematomas, varios huesos de su caja torácica estuvieran rotos. Por tal cosa la culpa que sentía Kagome se hizo mas grande, provocando que agachara mas su cabeza, sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos al chico quien la había saldo de esa terrible criatura.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que paso ese accidente, donde los aldeanos tuvieron que llevarse cargando al pobre peli blanco, hasta la casa de la líder de la aldea, para poder hacer a tendido, junto con Kagome, quien tenia su herida en un costado por culpa del Youkai. Kaede atendió primero a Kagome, por tener una herida mas rápida para curar, de esa forma podría concentrarse con calma para atender a Allen, ya que el tiene varias heridas, que aunque suene extraño, no fueron provocadas por un Youkai, sino por un accidente de una joven quien le había dado curiosidad tal collar.

-Vamos Kagome no ganaras nada estando deprimida, mejor comenzamos hablar...de varios asuntos que solo nosotros podemos saber- Kaede dijo con un tono serio, cambiando su expresión relajada por una inquietante, mientras seguía a tendiendo al peli blanco.

Kagome alzo su mirada para ver a Kaede, un poco tensa al saber porque se reunieron en su hogar, no solo por decisión de la líder de la aldea, sino también porque le interesaba saber sobre Allen. No solo sus habilidades le llamaron tanta la atención, sino también su ropa, un traje negro y botas de color negro claramente no existen en Japón a esta época, eso significa que esta en una situación como la de ella. Pero también estaba en favor de descartar esa posibilidad, y eso era que tal habilidades como su brazo y ojo izquierdo no son posibles en su mundo, en su época no existen los Youkai ni mucho menos personas que tengan tales cosas como las tiene Allen. La existencia de Allen Walker es un completo misterio el cual deseaba descubrir, tantos secretos ocultos en una sola persona, era imposible no tener interés.

Tales misterios le interesaban también a la líder de la aldea, tantas cosas pasaron en este día, demasiadas sorpresas y preguntas que podrían afectar al estado mental de la pobre mujer de tercera edad, que una joven con apariencia y habilidades iguales a las de su hermana mayor fallecida, ya era razón suficiente para tener un mar de preguntas. Ahora salia un joven con ropas igual de extrañas que la Kagome, con habilidades nunca antes vistas, ni siquiera para ella que ha presenciado tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida, ademas de haber provocado esa reacción a la perla de Shikon, no entendía que había pasado pero sabia que no era normal tal reacción, mucho menos que reaccionara de tal forma por tener contacto con un humano que no fuera su hermana mayor, necesitaba saber mas sobre ambos jóvenes.

Ambas mujeres pasaron sus vistas al joven peli blanco, dando miradas penetrantes, tanto que el pobre Allen sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer por su columna vertebral, claramente entendió sus intenciones. -...Ahhh bueno creo que yo empiezo primero...¿entonces que quieren saber de mi?- Pregunto dando un largo suspiro, sabiendo que apenas empezaban los problemas, encogiéndose de hombros esperando que no tenga que decir mucho sobre el.

Las dos mujeres pasaron sus miradas del joven a hacia ellas, cruzando sus miradas, tal gesto hizo que el peli blanco se preguntara, ¿Es una manera de ponerse de acuerdo?, ambas mujeres asintieron confirmando quien preguntaría primero. -...Bueno si no te molesta, ¿Podrías decirnos de donde vienes y que estabas haciendo antes de encontrarnos?- La primero en preguntar fue Kagome, ya con su comportamiento normal, hablando con una firme y clara voz.

Esta pregunta agrado al joven peli blanco, no era tan personal como para verse incomodo, sino mas bien era una típica pregunta, por lo que decidió responder sin problema. -Nací en Inglaterra, pero viaje hasta la India acompañando a mi Maestro. Pasaron unos...problemas y estaba a en camino de regreso a Europa, pero paso algo que extraño...de repente apareció una intensa luz y sin darme cuenta había llegado aquí- Allen respondió algo tenso, al recordar en todo lo que sucedió al llegar a este lugar, sucesos que no logra entender, por lo que no vio la necesidad de dar muchos detalles.

Kaede se confundió por los nombres que menciono el joven peli blanco, dejando de seguir curando sus miradas, para ladear su cabeza como un gesto de pregunta, no entendió nada de lo que hablo Allen. Reacción muy diferente de la joven peli negra, Kagome se exalto tanto que salto hacia el aspirante a exorcista, sin pleno aviso sujetándolo de los hombros, tal acción sorprendió a Allen y Kaede, mirando muy extraños a la estremecida joven

-¡Por eso estabas hablando en ingles!, ya me parecía extraño que alguien del periodo del feudalismo supiera hablar en ingles, ¡Así que realmente eres de mi época!, ¡Que bueno eso significa que no soy la única atrapada en esta época!- Kagome grito de alegría, alborotando al pobre Allen, había estado tan preocupada al estar atrapada en este lugar, por lo que no pudo retener su emoción y alivio al saber que no estaba sola en este gran problema, en su mente estaba el pensamiento que posiblemente puedan encontrar juntos una forma de regresar.

La venerable Kaede comprendió porque dicha acción, era fácil de entender al saber sobre las circunstancias que esta pasando Kagome, pasar tantos problemas en un solo día, era mucho para alguien tan joven, quien no tiene ninguna experiencia en lidiar con estos tipos de problemas, incluso se alegro en ver por primera vez la sonrisa de esta joven tan parecida a su hermana mayor. Pero esto solo lo entendían ambas mujeres, para el joven peli blanco, estaba muy sorprendido y confundido, tal vez hubiera entendido porque Kagome estuviera feliz porque estaban en la misma situación, pero el haber menciona el "periodo del feudalismo" fue lo que lo saco del contexto, y es que esa época fue mínimo hace 4 siglos antes que el naciera, una época que quedo grabada en la historia para Japón, o por lo menos eso leyó en un libro de historia. Entonces en palabras de la joven Kagome, ellos dos han viajado al tiempo, algo simplemente ilógico y imposible para los mortales, algo le resultaba muy complicado poder confiar en las palabras dichas de la joven, y es que el hecho de poder viajar en el tiempo es una de las mas grandes fantasías para el ser humano. No solo era el hecho que según " Están el pasado", sino también están en Japón, información que estaba buscando desde que paso ese accidente, pero ahora realmente no sabe si es útil o no, mucha información dicha de golpe, por ello le fue imposible responderle a la emocionada Kagome.

-... ¿Te encuentras bien Allen?- La voz de Kaede lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaba confundida y un poco preocupada al ver la expresión de shock del adolescente, ademas de que su tez se había hecho un poco pálida.

Allen intento recomponer la compostura, pero le fue casi imposible de lograr, seguía sorprendido ante tal noticia, pero logro pronunciar unas palabras. -... ¿Enserio estas diciendo que estamos 400 años en el pasado?- Pregunto con dificultad empezando a sudar, mirando fijamente a la joven que estaba solo unos centímetros de distancia en hacer contacto con sus rostros.

Ahora era turno de Kagome para confundirse, aun sujetando los hombros de Allen, ladeo su cabeza algo sorprendida que el joven se equivocara de fecha, pero algo normal tomando en cuenta que es un extranjero, ya que no es de sentido común saberlo a para alguien que haya nacido fuera de Japón, o tal vez solo hizo las cuentas mal, después de todo hace unas horas, antes que llegara a esta época, estaba en el año 1997. Pero en su mente nunca se le vino la posibilidad, que Allen fuera de otra época, si tan solo hubiera revisado bien su ropa, tal vez encontraría la diferencia entre la ropa de su época y la que pose el joven peli blanco, o si lo hubiera dejado hablar entonces podría saber mas sobre su origen y procedencia, pero al escuchar su corta historia fue suficiente para darse cuenta que estaban en la misma situación y saltar de la emoción, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-... De que hablas Allen, el periodo del feudalismo no fue a 400 años, mas bien fue hace 500 años, después de todo somos del siglo 20. - Respondió negando con su cabeza, para después soltarlo y separarse unos centímetros, dejando que la anciana Kaede siga con su trabajo de curarlo.

Kaede no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando estos jóvenes, no pensó que esta conversación usarían términos que ella no sabia, pero por lo menos entendió que ellos vienen del mismo lugar, por eso Kagome se emociono tanto al hablar, como si estuviera conversando con viejo amigo de la misma aldea. Quería saber mas de este joven, pero decidió dejarles unos minutos para que hablaran entre ellos, después de todo a ambos les ha sucedido muchas cosas, por lo menos se merecían pasarla bien unos un momento. Después podría preguntarle sobre la maldición en su ojo izquierdo y de su brazo izquierdo, los cuales le eran imposible de entender, tanto de lo que eran capaz de hacer, como la razón del porque tiene ambas cosas. Mejor se propuso a seguir con su trabajo, pero antes de poder colar las hiervas medicinales en los raspones, Allen bruscamente se puso de pie sorprendiendo ha ambas mujeres.

-... ¿siglo 20?... pero yo soy del siglo 19- Dijo con gran preocupación, su tez había empalidecido tanto que se asemejaba al de un cadáver, varias gotas bajan de su rostro y sus ojos se habían ensanchado, estaba tan estupefacto que perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, cayendo nuevamente al suelo de madera.

Estas palabras cambiaron el humor de las tres personas, donde se encuentran adentro en la pequeña casa de madera, todo el lugar cambio de atmósfera.

**Minutos después**

[... Ahhh realmente están pasando muchas cosas que no entiendo] Kaede pensó cansada dando un gran suspiro, no se había imaginado que esta conversación hubiera generado mas preguntas que respuestas, algo que solo mato el humor de ambos jóvenes que tiene como invitados.

Después enterarse que tanto Allen y Kagome son de épocas diferentes, decidieron en averiguar si dicha suposición era correcta, cosa que se confirmo después de haberse proporcionado información de la época de cada uno. su historia como avance tecnológico eran diferentes. Esto preocupo a ambos jóvenes, esto en lugar de ayudarles en encontrar una manera de regresar, solo estaba matando las esperanzas que tenían de poder regresar, bajando su humar consideramente. Confirmando dicha suposición procedieron en hablar un poco de la vida de cada uno, como una propuesta de Kaede para poder conocerse mejor, después de todo ambos tendrán que vivir en el mismo techo, por lo menos hasta encontrar una manera de regresar cada uno a su respectiva época, ademas que esto le ayudaba para saber mas sobre el joven peli blanco.

Allen hablo un poco de su pasado, obviamente omitiendo varias cosas importantes, solo mencionando que su único familiar esta muerto, por lo que es un huérfano aunque estaba en compañía de su maestro, maestro que lo había abandonado por razones que también decidió ocultar. Kogome no pensó de la misma manera que el joven, hablando de mas cosas de su vida, como de su ciudad natal, su familia y su escuela sorprendiendo tanto Allen como a Kaede, quienes les dio curiosidad la vida diera de una estudiante de Tokio. Esta conversación funciono por lo menos para subirles un poco el humor a ambos jóvenes, al sentir curiosidad sobre la época de cada uno, algo que alegro a la anciana Kaede, sintiéndose responsable de cuidar de los dos jóvenes, siendo la mayor y con mas experiencia se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidarlos, después de todo ellos solo son unos niños que se encuentran en los problemas muy complicados.

Sabiendo que era mejor en otro momento de las habilidades del joven peli blanco, decido en hablar de la información que ahora necesitaba saber tanto Kagome como Allen, por lo que después de haber terminado de tratar las heridas del peli blanco, tomo asiento enfrente de ambos jóvenes. -...Bueno creo que es hora de hablar de la perla de Shikon, ¿es lo que pensabas preguntar verdad Allen?- Dijo con una voz serena mostrando la perla en su mano, mirando fijamente al joven peli blanco que se tenso un poco.

Allen asintió afirmando la pregunta de la anciana Kaede, era cierto que deseaba saber sobre la perla que poseía esa extraña criatura, comprendió que la razón del porque se estaba volviendo cada vez mas fuerte mientras el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, ademas de dotarlo de un considerado aumento de todas sus capacidades físicas. Un objeto incluso mas extraño que la propia inocencia o eso era lo que pensaba, tomando en cuenta que gracias a esa perla pudo comunicarse con los aldeanos la joven peli negra, no entiendo como paso pero sabe que fue cosa suya que eso pasara. Pero eso no era lo único que le intrigaba saber, hay algo que le preocupaba cada vez que miraba la perla de Shikon, y era esa extraña sensación en su inocencia, como si le estuviera llamando, algo que claramente no entendía, siendo esta la primera vez que le pasa algo como esto, aun si realmente quería saber porque le estaba sucediendo todo esto, decidió ocultarlo por un tiempo, después de todo no quería involucrar a inocentes en asuntos de la Orden Negra.

-La perla de Shikon antes era de mi hermana mayor Kikyo, esta perla era muy deseada por todos los Youkai, en busca de cumplir con sus ambiciones... y es que el poder de la perla de Shikon puede lograr tal cosa, aunque esto solo implica a los Demonios, los humanos no pueden usar la perla...pero aun si les inservible son demasiado obstinados y van en busca de ella, acabando con cualquier aldea que este en su camino- Kaede respondió con su voz serena pero mas fría seria de lo normal, cambiando un poco su expresión, algo que noto Allen.

Dicha información logro entenderla sin problemas Allen, tal vez sea corta pero fue directa al grano, ademas que no era la primera vez que conocía algo extraño y que rompa con la lógica humana, pero eso fue hasta que Kaede menciono a los humanos. Los humanos no pueden usar la perla de Shikon, eso significa que aun si la tienen en sus manos esta no reaccionara, eso era una simple conclusión, pero lo raro era que esta perla si reacciono cuando la toco, incluso con solo estar a pocos centímetros de distancia, es suficiente para sentir y ver una extraña aura rodear a dicha perla de Shikon, ¿Pero porque reacciono con el?. Después de todo es un humano, tal vez este maldito y por esa razón varias personas no lo consideren como tal, pero su sangre es de un ser humano, también lo es su cuerpo, lo único anormal es la inocencia con la cual la obtuvo al nacer. Pero aun con esto claramente sigue siendo un humano, pero esta perla que solo reacciona con los Youkai, logro funcionar cuando el esta presente, algo que lo confundió mucho y deseaba saber la razón, pero con gran esfuerzo se contuvo.

-... Después de la muerte de Kikyo, quemamos su cuerpo junto con la perla, gracias a eso los Youkai y los ladrones se tranquilizaron un poco... pero ahora que volvió a parecer los seres malignos y los hombres que desean su poder pronto llegaran aquí- Kaede dijo con su voz serena y fría, mirando fijamente a ambos muchachos, como se tensaron cuando escucharon sus palabras.

Kagome y Allen se preocuparon mucho al escuchar las malas noticias, la joven peli negra se aterro al recodar como ese monstruo estuvo apunto de devorarla, su cuerpo aun recuerda ese terrible miedo que la sometía, el imaginar que mas de esas criaturas vendrían a la aldea, invadió su miedo al pensar que tendría que lidiar con tal problema. Allen no se aterro por tener que enfrentar mas de esos monstruos, gracias que desde niño a peleado con los Akumas, el peligro que representaban no era gran cosa, o por lo menos eso creía al haberse enfrentado ya algunos Youkai en su camino, pero lo que realmente lo preocupo fue tener que pelear contra humanos. El se juro a si mismo jamas usar su inocencia contra los humanos, el solo la usaría para salvar esas pobres almas humanas que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser usadas por el Conde del Milenio, en ningún momento pensó en usarla para lastimar a las personas, su moral es fuerte como para cambiar de opinión cuando dichos ladrones ataquen la aldea. Aun si la situación a merite tal acto imperdonable como arrebatarles la vida, buscara una manera de detenerlos sin verse en esa necesidad, aun si su vida corre peligro, el no usara su inocencia contra un humano.

-También hay algo mas de que hablar... y es sobre la encarnación de mi hermana mayor Kikyo- Kaede centro su mirada en Kagome, quien se estremeció expectante ante sus palabras. -Tu parecido físico, tus poderes espirituales y la perla escondida dentro de tu cuerpo... son las pruebas suficientes para saber que naciste para proteger la perla- Sentencio seriamente, dándole la perla en sus manos, Kagome sin poder hacer que su cuerpo se mueva acepto a regañadientas.

[...Tienes que estar bromeando] Kagome pensó sorprendida y molesta, mirando el objeto que a cambiado por completo su vida, aquel que cientos de criaturas y hombres están buscando.

Desde el principio cuando llego a esta época, ya era mucho para poder procesarlo y asimilarlo, ahora alguien mas que ella de otra época también se vio envuelto en el mismo problema, lamentablemente en lugar no sentirse sola, la presencia de Allen le era una muestra que tal vez no pueda regresar a su mundo. Y sin que los problema acaben, es la encarnación de una famosa sacerdotisa que varios monstruos de sean verla muerta, sino que también tiene que proteger la perla de los cientos de Youkai por todo japón y hombres que la están buscando, esto es mucho para alguien tan joven como Kagome, era imposible que sus hombros resistan tanta presión.

¿Porque los dioses la estaban castigando de esta forma?

La expresión de una temerosa Kagome, fue notada por Allen, no dijo nada al no saber que palabras necesitaba escuchar la joven peli negra, bajando su rostro y mordiéndose su labio por frustración, sintiéndose mal por ver su complicada situación.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, diferente al prologo y la primera parte, menos acción y mas preguntas que respuestas (que en unos capítulos posiblemente se respondan), pero bueno el próximo capitulo posiblemente tenga acción... o tal vez el que sigue de ese.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, ¡nos vemos en una próxima actualización y que tengan buenas noches! **


	4. Capitulo 2 parte 1

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

**Horas Después**

La intensa noche seguía predominando en toda la aldea, reinando el silencio en el lugar, la única luz que lograba iluminar una parte de la aldea, es la luz de la hermosa luna, lamentablemente algunas nubes la estaban obstruyendo. Gracias a esto todos los habitantes se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares, durmiendo para poder descansar después del agitado día, después de todo tanto la aldea como sus habitantes estaban a punto de ser hechos trizas por los deseos egoístas de un Youkai. La líder de la aldea y sus dos invitados no eran la excepción, la luz hecha por la pequeña fogata dentro de la casa, se encontraba apagada, provocando que la oscuridad predominara, las tres personas se encontraban acostadas en el suelo de madera, durmiendo tranquilamente, la joven y la líder la aldea están siendo cubiertas por una manta algo vieja pero lo suficiente como para darles calor en esta fría noche, extrañamente el joven peli blanco era el único quien no se estaba cubriendo contra el frio, teniendo puesto encima solo su camisa blanca, y aun lado su chaleco negro tal vez para no arrugarlo.

La leve luz de la luna lograba pasar a través de la ventana, logrando ser un poco visibles a ambas mujeres, el joven estaba muy cerca de la pared impidiendo que la poca luz de la luna llegara hasta el, la famosa perla de Shikon estaba en medio de las dos mujeres, cerca de la cabeza de la joven peli negra. Teniendo la guardia baja esto sería algo que alguien quien sepa del regreso de la perla aprovecharía, pero también sería casi imposible que los Youkai, quienes han aparecido poseen un cuerpo demasiado grande, si uno con ese cuerpo intentara entrar, las tres personas se darían cuenta inmediatamente, cuando la pequeña casa sea destruida en alguna parte que el Demonio intentara entrar. Solo un Youkai con el cuerpo lo suficiente pequeño, como para entrar en los pequeños espacios que dejan los barrotes de madera de la ventana.

¿Pero tal Youkai podría existir?

Una pequeña sombra fue visible gracias a la luz de la luna, entre los espacios de los barrotes, quien se trata de una criatura parecida a un cuervo, el tamaño y complexión son muy similares, pero tiene unas leves diferencias, primero son sus pequeños ojos, tiene uno demás de los que deberían de ser, segundo y último son los pequeños dientes que son visibles en su pico, características físicas muy diferentes de un cuervo. Descartando completamente que sea un cuervo, eso solo dejaba como única opción que sea un Youkai, este se encontraba mirando fijamente la perla que esta aun costado de la joven, moviendo un poco sus alas se estaba preparando para ir por su objetivo. Pero justamente cuando estaba por ir por la perla, retrocedió a gran velocidad esquivando un pedazo de madera, que fue mandado a volar con intención de golpearlo, sin esperar a saber quién fue había lo había lanzado, se alejó volando rápidamente, escapando ante su enemigo, realmente este Youkai era muy cobarde.

-... Fue buena idea permanecer despierto, cuando Kaede-San menciono que los Youkai estarían en busca de la perla, me dio un mal presentimiento... al parecer estaba en lo cierto- Allen murmuro con seriedad, con el brazo extendido hacia donde estaba el Youkai, sentado en el frío suelo de madera, que en todo este momento tenía escondido un pedazo de madera.

Cuando la anciana Kaede menciono como estarían los Youkai de desesperados por obtener en sus manos la perla de Shikon, Allen se preocupó recordando como el ultimo Youkai con quien se había enfrentado, obtuvo un aumento de poder que obligo a Allen terminar la batalla lo más rápido posible, sino el combate se le escaparía de las manos. Aunque no pensaba que los Youkai fueran tan distintos entre ellos, muy diferentes a los Akumas que tienen todos la misma apariencia, cada Youkai que se había encontrado tenían apariencias muy diferentes, por lo que tomó la decisión vigilar la casa si algún Youkai se le ocurría entrar a robar la perla, fingiendo estar dormido para tomarlos por sorpresa. Decisión muy acertada en no bajar la guardia, sino ese Youkai con forma de cuervo ya tendría en su poder la perla de Shikon, tomando en cuenta lo ágil y astuto que es, tal vez les sea imposible poder recuperarla a tiempo, antes que el Youkai obtuviera un poder más allá de lo que pueda manejar Allen, por suerte nada de eso paso.

Allen se levantó y camino hacia la puerta con gran agilidad, sin hacer ningún ruido que podría despertar a ambas mujeres, deteniéndose a unos centímetros cerca de la joven Kagome, agarro la perla de Shikon y continuo con su camino logrando salir de la casa de la líder la aldea sin que se dieran cuenta. Gracias a su gran visión nocturna logro ver sin problemas mientras recorría la aldea, dando algunos vistazos en las construcciones, varias estaban muy maltratadas resultando poder dormir en una tarea muy complicada, otras estaban completamente destruidas, pero no se encontraban los dueños por ningún lugar, tal vez se encontraban durmiendo en la casa de algún amigo, este pensamiento saco una leve sonrisa al peli blanco. Puede que esta aldea sea muy pequeña, pero se ayudan entre ellos para poder seguir adelante, algo que lo sorprendió y alegro al ver tal comportamiento de los aldeanos, debido que no estaba tan acostumbrado a ver un grupo de personas tratándose bien.

Sin demorarse mucho tiempo, logro pasar la aldea teniendo a la vista el gran bosque, sujetando con firmeza la perla de Shikon en su mano, se dispuso a adentrarse al oscuro bosque. -... No quiero que la aldea sea atacada otra vez, mucho menos cuando hace unas horas fueron atacados por un Youkai, lo mejor será que me lleve la perla mientras aun sea de noche- Allen dijo con preocupación, mirando por la aldea recordando los rostros de la joven Kagome, Kaede y los aldeanos lo trajeron aquí, deseando que no ningún Youkai se le ocurra atacar a la aldea pensando que la perla sigue ahí.

Dejo de posar su mirada a la aldea y se dispuso en seguir caminando, estaba un poco decepcionado por tener que volver a dormir afuera como lo ha estado haciendo en la India con su Maestro, pensaba que podría disfrutar de dormir en un lugar más cómodo y cálido que dormir en el duro y frio suelo, pero tenía que cortar su sueño para evitar que sean atacados por algún Youkai, que este en la búsqueda por la perla de Shikon. Mientras él la tenga en sus manos, seguramente traerá su atención y podrá estar a una distancia segura para la aldea, también con esto podrá pelear sin tener que limitarse al pensar que alguna persona se vea involucrado en la batalla. Mientras seguía caminando alejándose cada vez más de la aldea, decido aprovechar el tiempo para poder pensar bien todo lo sucedido, en este día tan extraño siendo el más raro de toda su vida.

Extendió un poco su brazo, mostrando en la palma de su mano la perla de Shikon, objeto que le ha provocado una gran intriga, tantos misterios en ella y lamentablemente le sería imposible poder obtener respuestas, por lo menos el solo no podría conseguirlas. Tan valioso y peligroso en las manos de cualquiera, que tiene el poder de cumplir con los deseos de cualquier Youkai, incluso los mismos humanos los cuales no pueden obtener tal poder, la están buscando con desesperación y malicia. Aparte de recodar como están buscándola, también está la sensación al estar tan cerca de la perla, la cual le era tan familiar cuando estaba hace unas horas en el bosque, antes de toparse con la joven Kagome y los aldeanos, esa sensación era justamente la que tuvo al ser enviado en esta época, los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unas horas pasaban por su mente.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_-¿Cuantas criaturas como estas pueden haber en este bosque?- Allen se preguntó con gran fastidio y cansancio, dio un largo suspiro mientras se limpiaba algunas gotas de "sangre" que fue empapado por varias de esas raras criaturas._

_Ya habían pasado un buen rato desde que había llegado a este extraño bosque, el enfrentarse a esa criatura parecida a un reptil y encontrarse con esa niña, seguía buscando algún rastro de civilización, pero lo único que se topaba eran esas criaturas tan raras, por lo menos agradecía que no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para darle problemas, además que eran tan torpes y toscos como los Akumas. Pero ya ha matado tantas que estaba cansado de tener activada su inocencia tanto tiempo, que decidió en desactivarla el tiempo necesario para descansar, estando en una situación que necesitaba su suerte para que ninguna de esas criaturas lo atacaran mientras baja su guardia._

_Su mente estaba divagando, entre las múltiples dudadas que tenía, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a este bosque?, ¿Qué son esas criaturas?, ¿Tendrán una relación con el Conde del Milenio?, ¿Esa niña estará bien? Y ¿Podrá encontrar alguna persona?. Decir que estaba confundido era poca cosa, no podía pensar en otra cosa, algo que lo molesta y frustra demasiado, deseaba poder conseguir las respuestas que tanto deseaba, pero al final lo único que conseguía era una batalla tras otras contra esas criaturas. Pensaba que era buena idea el ir por el camino donde la niña con extraña ropa había estado usando para escapar de esa criatura, estaba seguro que estaba huyendo de su ciudad o el lugar donde estaba viviendo, pero al final no encontró nada, ni una persona o alguna señal de vida, ni siquiera la construcción de alguna casa o algo parecido se encontraba, solo algunos pedazos de madera o trozos de tela, cosa que le dio entender que antes por lo menos habían personas viviendo, pero por alguna razón no se encuentran._

_Esa razón que pasaba por su mente, le molesto mucho._

_-… Maldición no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, debo seguir caminando- Allen agito su cabeza a sus costados, como una forma de poder expulsar de su mente esos pensamientos, proponiéndose a continuar con su caminata._

_Pero una extraña luz emano desde su inocencia, al instante una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, ante tal extraña reacción de su cuerpo, se detuvo abruptamente, su respiración se volvió pesada. Esta sensación tan extraña era la misma que tuvo cuando llego a este lugar, está seguro no podía confundir tal reacción, la luz de su brazo izquierdo aumentaba de intensidad. Su mente que estaba ocupada ante tal situación, fue abruptamente interrumpido por un pensamiento que fue insertado a su mente. Y ese era "Ve rápido hacia esa dirección", sin poder razonar ante tal pensamiento, su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo corriendo a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia un camino completamente desconocido, sin saber la razón ante tal comportamiento de su cuerpo._

_Cada vez que estaba más cerca de su "objetivo", lograba escuchar varios estruendos, sin pensarlo mucho sabia quien está de tras de todo esto, pero lo que realmente lo alarmo, fueron los gritos de gran temor de varias personas. Debería de estar feliz al saber que por fin podría encontrar personas en este extenso bosque, pero estaba alarmado al escuchar esos gritos de pánico, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que serían capaces, segundos después logro escuchar fuertes gritos de una voz que puede jurar que no es humana, seguido se escuchó el grito de una chica._

_Alarmado por lo que estaba sucediendo a unos metros de distancia, aumento su velocidad al correr, recortando una gran distancia en solo unos segundos. Dio un gran salto sobrepasando varios árboles, gracias a esto sus ojos lograron captar bien una escena que se explicaba por si sola, que estaba sucediendo. Una de esas criaturas está apunto de devorar una inocente chica, una joven que por apariencia tienen la misma edad, la pobre joven estaba en suelo esperando su terrible destino, por su expresión se lograba ver que ya se había rendido ante la posibilidad de sobrevivir, solo era cuestión de segundos que tal criatura este por alcanzar a la pobre joven, viendo esto Allen justamente cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se lanzó a una gran velocidad en contra de la gran criatura._

_[¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo!] Allen pensó con gran convicción, mientras se acercaba cada vez más, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante, al instante una intensa luz de tono verde emano de su brazo, activando así su inocencia._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Allen recordó cómo fue que se encontró con la joven Kagome, realmente fue un milagro que algo como eso sucediera, sino fuera porque su inocencia reacciono de esa manera, no se hubiera topado con Kagome y eso resultaría en una terrible tragedia. No solo pasaría la perdida de Kagome y los aldeanos, ese Youkai estaría libre en estos momentos sometiendo a varias aldeas en una gran destrucción, cosa que jamás desearía, misma razón del porque se sentía muy intrigado de tal objeto llamado perla de Shikon.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que la perla de Shikon reaccionara a él?, Se supone que la perla no puede conceder los deseos de los humanos, solo los Youkai pueden usar sus poderes, pero con Allen resulto de manera distinta. Primero fue que lograra ver la perla de Shikon cuando esta, estaba adentro del cuerpo de ese Youkai con forma de ciempiés, algo que solo es capaz Kagome, o eso fue lo que dijo la líder de la aldea. También que lograra poder comunicarse con los aldeanos, era algo que debería de ser imposible, pero fue gracias a la perla de Shikon, en el momento que la piso, el contacto que hizo con la perla fue más que suficiente para que esta tuviera una reacción, dotándolo con la habilidad para poder comunicarse con los aldeanos y Kagome, sin la necesidad de saber japones.

Esto no lo saben Kagome y Kaede, pero no estaba seguro si era necesario que ellas conozcan sobre su verdadera situación, su pasado, que es exactamente su brazo izquierdo, el hecho de que existen los Akumas creados por el enemigo de la humanidad el Conde del Milenio. Muchas cosas que no sabía tanto Kaede y Kagome, si les cuenta esta la gran posibilidad que pueden no creerle o no sean capaces digerir tanta información en un solo día, por lo que decidió mantenerlo en secreto, por lo menos el suficiente tiempo como para conocer mejor ambas mujeres.

Esas solo eran las dudas que tenía sobre, porque la perla reaccionaba con él, pero también hay otras dudas que tiene respecto sobre la perla de Shikon. ¿Como fue posible que un humano pudiera creer sementé objeto?, Ni si quiera se lo podía pasar por la cabeza, que un humano tuviera tales habilidades como para crear tal objeto, ni las razones de porque la creo, tal vez sea una herramienta que les ayudaba luchar contra los Youkai. Idea que Allen descarto de inmediato, si la perla de Shikon no funciona con los humanos, eso lo la hace inservible para la famosa sacerdotisa Kikyo, en lugar de salvarlos seria para su propia destrucción, los Youkai atacarían en busca de la perla que los dota de un gran poder, dejando en una muy mala posición a los aldeanos.

¿Entonces porque la creo?, No encontró ninguna respuesta que le parezca coherente, esto lo molesto, rechistando y rascándose la cabeza con su mano desocupada, enojado ante las pocas respuestas que tiene. Prefirió dejar esa pregunta de lado, había otra que se le vino a la cabeza ante esta reflexión, ¿Cómo murió la sacerdotisa Kikyo?, Kaede-San nunca menciono como fue que murió su hermana mayor, tomando en cuenta que era la sacerdotisa más fuerte o por lo menos eso había escuchado de Kaede, además tener en sus manos la perla de Shikon, quitando la posibilidad que algún Youkai la robara, y de esa forma tener el poder para hacerle frente. No entendía cómo fue posible que el creador de la perla de Shikon haya muerto asesinada, lo único que le era creíble es que su muerte sea natural o por culpa de una enfermedad, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Allen extendió su brazo hacia el cielo nocturno, observando el leve brillo que emana la perla de Shikon, brillo que solo era provocado cuando está en sus manos, ni cuando esta con Kaede o Kagome emana tal luz. -… Otra época- Murmuro levemente con algo de tristeza, su característico brillo de sus ojos no se encontraba presentes, en su lugar estaban opacos reflejando su estado de humor y sus labios se curvaron en mueca.

Pensar que se encuentra en época, cuando en su lugar estaba en un viaje al cuartel General de la Orden Negra, pensaba en poder convertirse en un exorcista, como fue entrenado por su Maestro Cross Marian. Pero todo termino muy diferente como él pensaba, por un extraño fenómeno provocado por algo que aún no sabe, llego al pasado donde existen los Youkai sin si quiera darse cuenta, realmente nunca sabes que te deparara la vida. Allen dio un largo suspiro, por lo menos no era el único con ese problema, también estaba la joven Kagome, aunque es de una época distinta a la suya, siendo ella del siglo XX un siglo después del suyo. ¿Cómo podrá regresar a su época?, lamentablemente no tiene ni idea, ni siquiera sabe cómo llego a esta época, mucho menos sabe cómo podrá regresar, estando atrapado en el pasado sin siquiera una forma de poder regresar.

Ante este pensamiento egoísta Allen se regañó así mismo, Kagome solo es una adolescente común y corriente, no es como el que ha tenido que pasar por tantas cosas, ella nunca se ha enfrentado a estos tipos de problemas, mucho menos podría enfrentarse a esas criaturas. Allen puede sobrevivir en esta época gracias a su experiencia y su inocencia, pero Kagome que es una persona normal, le sería imposible poder enfrentarse a los peligros de este mundo. En estos momentos quien en verdad está sufriendo es Kagome, sino fuera por él ni siquiera estaría con vida, así de terrible esta su situación, por eso no puede dejarla sola, él tiene que ayudarla cuando lo necesite.

El peli blanco estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, nunca se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo está durando caminando ni que tan rápido se está moviendo, sin darse cuenta que ya había recorrido un buen tramo del extenso bosque, estando a punto de llegar donde los terribles Youkai siempre se esconden.

Mientras Allen seguía caminando entre los aboles y arbustos, su ojo izquierdo reacciono, tornándose de un intenso color oscuro, anillos de tono rojo aparición sustituyendo su iris. [¡Por fin aparecieron!] Allen pensó alarmado, su ojo maldito le indicaba la presencia de un Youkai, sin perder tiempo activo su inocencia y corrió a gran velocidad hacia donde su ojo maldito le indica.

Esquivando árboles y asiendo aun lado los arbustos que se interponen en su camino, logro llegar en poco tiempo, preparándose extendió su brazo izquierdo, con intenciones de acabar de un solo golpe al Youkai que se encuentra en frente. Pero cuando sus ojos lograron divisar correctamente la apariencia de dicho Youkai, inmediatamente detuvo sus pies de manera abrupta, estando a punto de caerse ante la repentina acción, pero logro mantener el equilibro. Con gran desconcierto miro atentamente la apariencia del Youkai que su ojo maldito le advertía, muy extrañamente su cuerpo la viva imagen de un ser humano, de un adolescente de cercana de edad de Allen, tiene el pelo largo de color blanco plateado con el fleco cubriéndole su frente con dos largos mechones a los lados, tiene dos orejas de perro que lo identifican fácilmente, sus cejas son negras y gruesas, lleva puesto ropa parecida a lo que llevan puesto los aldeanos, excepto que el color de su tela destacaba más que cualquier otra prenda, es de un intenso color carmesí.

Allen estaba completamente confundido, ¿Cómo era posible que un Youkai tenga la apariencia de un ser humano?, sus únicas características físicas fuera de un humano, son sus orejas de perro y las largas uñas, pero todo lo demás es la apariencia de un humano. No sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado confundido, su ojo claramente le está mostrando que es un Youkai, un aura está rodeando su cuerpo, como los otros Demonios que sea topado, aunque algo era distinto, y eso era que apenas era visible su aura, casi tan leve como una flama estando apunto de apagarse.

Aun sin saber que era esa criatura o "sujeto", se puso en guardia, preparándose por la posibilidad que sea atacado cuando menos se lo espere, pero extrañamente ese ataque nunca sucedió, algo más que lo confundió. Buscando una respuesta ante el comportamiento de ese sujeto, lo miró fijamente analizando cada parte de su cuerpo como del lugar que se encuentra, rápidamente entendió porque no era atacado. Dicho Youkai tiene una flecha incrustada en su pecho, atrapado en un árbol que también recibió el impacto de la flecha además que no se encuentra despierto, sus parpados estaban cerrados, como si estuviera atrapado en sueño eterno, esto confundió a un más al pobre peli blanco.

[¿Qué fue lo que le paso?] Allen se preguntó sin despegar su vista del sujeto, una gota sudor recorría su rostro, quedándose estático por el shock.

Sin darle tregua al pobre peli blanco, la perla brillo de un tono morado, iluminando un poco el lugar que se encuentra parado, esto gano la atención del peli blanco, espantándolo por la sorpresiva reacción de la perla de Shikon. -… Pero qué demonios le está pasando a la perla de- Allen se estaba por quejar por el susto dado por la perla, dándole una mirada de reproche.

Pero fue interrumpido.

-¿¡Quien demonios eres!?- Una voz llena de ira y molestia altero por completo el ambiente del lugar.

Allen quien estaba mirando a la perla, con gran sorpresa y desconcierto alterno su vista hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz, dirección donde esta ese Youkai de cabello blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando miro el dueño de dicha voz, y es nada menos que el Youkai con apariencia de humano, quien había hablado, tanto Allen y el sujeto cruzaron miradas, una llena de confusión y la otra llena de un gran deseo de matanza. Tanto era su deseo por matar, que sus ojos dorados brillaban con tal intensidad como un depredador mirando su presa, abrió la palma de sus manos extendiendo sus dedos, mostrando y amenazándolo con sus filosas garras.

Esto dejo mudo al pobre peli blanco.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, aquí su autor principiante Izayoi de Cisne, con una nueva actualización, jaja después un mes sin publicar un capitulo, pero ahora por fin tendré mas tiempo, y con ese tiempo libre lo usare para poder publicar mas capítulos para ambos fanfics, aunque creo seguirán siendo algo cortos (unas 3500 o 3800 palabras).**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, que tengan buenas noches, ¡ nos vemos en una próxima actualización!.**


	5. Capitulo 2 parte 2

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

Los recuerdos de lo que fue la ruina de su vida, estaban pasando lentamente como si todo eso hubiera pasado solo hace unos minutos, o eso era el tiempo que sintió que habían pasado, en lugar de esos largos años que en realidad pasaron. El cómo fue engañado y sellado por la persona que tanto quería, todas esas promesas que le dijo solo para al final ser apuñalado vilmente, esa ira que sentía nacía en su corazón nuevamente al recordar cómo fue apuñalado con esa maldita flecha. También la gran confusión y desconcertado que estaba al ver con sus propios ojos como la persona que tanto amaba y confiaba, lo había engañado todo este tiempo, fingiendo que lo ama, pero al final resultaron siendo mentiras, cuando fue apuñalado con esa flecha se sentía tan dolido como ella lo miraba con tanta ira y odio, como si él fuera quien la había traicionado, cuando él fue quien estaba siendo apuñalado.

Esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, habían pasado en su mente cuando su nariz sintió ese aroma tan familiar, el mismo aroma que tanto disfrutaba y adoraba, pero ahora le provocaba tanta confusión, que no sabía cómo debía de comportar, si ignorar el hecho que fue apuñalado o recriminarle todo lo que le hizo, realmente odiaba este sentimiento del cual no sabía cómo actuar. Al momento que sus ojos por fin le permitían ver, se llevó una sorpresa muy desagradable, una persona desconocida era la misma que comparte el mismo aroma que la persona que tanto amaba, no solo era eso sino también tiene en sus manos, la perla que provoco todo esto, la misma perla que le pertenecía a su amada Kikyo, esa perla estaba brillando como si la estuviera sosteniendo su dueño, cuando se dio cuenta de eso, la imagen de su amada remplazo por unos instantes al humano peli blanco, esto realmente lo molesto mucho.

-¡Responde quién diablos eres!- El Youkai cabello blanco exigió con ira y rencor, sus ojos llenos de un intenso odio, brillando como si de una visita se tratara, extendiendo su brazo amenazándolo con sus filosas garras.

Grito que desconcertaba más a Allen, no entendía porque ese Youkai con apariencia de humano le estaba gritando, porque lo estaba mirando de esa forma, como si le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, pero eso era completamente imposible, apenas se acaban de ver o mejor dicho de conocer, como para lastimarlo. Realmente estaba confundido, el que un Youkai tenga la apariencia de un humano y el que actuara de esa forma, como si Allen fuera el malo, el culpable de esta situación. Sin ningún sentido a todo esto, agito su cabeza como un intento de dejar esos pensamientos que no le ayudaban nada, dando un largo suspiro logro tomar la calma, por lo menos la necesaria para actuar de manera sensata.

Observo con atención al Demonio que lo miraba con gran furia, intentaba poder salir del árbol el cual estaba atrapado, pero no lograba moverse como si algo lo estuviera deteniendo, si mal no recordaba debería de ser un hechizo como el collar que tiene en su cuello, el mismo que le fue lanzado por Kaede-San al confundirlo con un Youkai. Si es así entonces ese hechizo que tiene ese Youkai de cabello blanco, es uno que lo tiene sellado en ese árbol, si no fuera por eso muy seguro ya se habría lanzado en busca de cortarlo con sus garras. ¿Pero porque esta sellado en este lugar y quien lo hizo?, tal vez fue Kaede quien lo hizo, si fue capaz de lanzarle ese hechizo, podría ser posible que también lo hiciera con ese Youkai, pero hay algo que no concuerda, si Kaede tuviera ese poder de realizar hechizos a cualquier Youkai que se encuentre, ¿Entonces porque no lo hizo con el Youkai que destruyo la aldea?, si lo pensaba mejor la anciana Kaede no es fuerte, apenas supera en habilidades a un humano común, incluso le parece extraño que fuera capaz de crear este hechizo que tiene en el cuello. Pero si es así y Kaede no tiene la fuerza para sellarlos, ¿Quién tiene tal fuerza y habilidad?, cuando estaba pensando que persona en esta aldea tiene tal nivel, las palabras de Kaede pasaron por su mente.

[La sacerdotisa Kikyo... Pero, ¿Cuándo murió Kikyo?, ahora que lo recuerdo Kaede-San nunca me menciono cuando murió su hermana mayor] Allen pensó un poco sorprendido, poco a poco varias incógnitas aparecían, cada vez más extraña que la otra y esto lo inquietaba.

-¡Te estoy hablando, responde de una maldita vez!- El Youkai grito desesperado, intentaba moverse pero la flecha se lo impedía, apenas podía mover un poco su brazo, cosa que provocaba más su ira.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, hace unas horas la persona que tanto quería lo había traicionado, encerrándolo en este hechizo inmovilizándolo y enviándolo en un profundo sueño. Sin saber cuánto tiempo a estado dormido, no sabe si fueron horas, días, meses o años, todo era muy confuso, pero aun con todo esto, él podría estar calmado comportándose como si todo eso no le importara, ignorando que está teniendo todas estas dudas, pero el hecho de encontrarse con un hombre que tiene el mismo olor y emana esa misma energía que su amada al tener la perla. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no comprendía como era eso posible, que otra persona este reemplazando el lugar que debería de tener su amada, tal vez este confundido y enojado por el trato que recibió, pero aún no puede olvidar a su amada.

Allen se sorprendió un poco por la mirada tan penetrante que le estaban dando, por lo que como una reacción involuntaria estaba a punto de mencionar su nombre, pero antes que las palabras salieran de su boca, logro controlarse y recuperar la calma que necesitaba. Aún no sabe quién es este Youkai, si es que realmente sea un Youkai, hay tantas características físicas que le niegan tal idea, misma razón del porque necesitaba tener el contexto de esta situación, informarse bien de todo esto y luego llegar a una conclusión. Por eso no debía de hacer algo imprudente, porque la vida de los aldeanos está en sus manos, cualquier acción que realice tomara mucha importancia, o esa fue la conclusión a la que llego. Sin una razón de seguir en este lugar, se dio la vuelta dispuesto en buscar otro lugar en que quedarse, hasta que el sol se ponga e ilumine la aldea.

-¡Donde diablos vas!, ¡No he terminado contigo maldita sea!- El Youkai se agitaba con todas sus fuerzas, intento extender su brazo, como un intento inútil de detener a esa persona, pero esta la ignoro, siguiendo su caminata, esto provoco que la desesperación lo invadiera, deseaba saber quién era y si tiene alguna conexión con esa persona que le provoco todo esto, pero muy adentro de su corazón no la puede odiar. -... Yo solo... quiero saber... si Kikyo sigue convida- Dijo con gran tristeza, sus ojos que brillaban de un gran odio, fueron remplazados por una fuerte melancolía, mirando como la única persona que puede darle la respuesta que tanto necesitaba, se estaba marchando adentrándose en otra parte del oscuro bosque, sin responderle.

Horas después

El sol por fin estaba saliendo saludando a la aldea, comenzando un nuevo día dejando atrás el atrás la alocada noche que ataco el Youkai, el peli blanco estaba caminando por la aldea, en dirección a la casa de Kaede, mirando curioso como los aldeanos salían de sus casas, los hombres con varios materiales y herramientas muy seguro para reconstruir sus hogares, las mujeres con algunos cosas para la ropa y muy seguro comenzar a hacer el desayuno para sus hijos. Esto provoco una sonrisa a Allen que los miraba alegre, sorprendido que no se vieran afectados por ese desastre y en su lugar encargarse de sus trabajos, con esto se ganaron su respeto. No esperaba que los aldeanos se despertaran a estas horas a trabajar, aún es muy temprano, pero esto no fue ningún impedimento para estas personas. Cuando daba rápidos vistazos a las personas, estas no dudaban en saludarlo, ya sean mujeres o hombres todos le saludaban por igual, bueno para la sorpresa de Allen varias mujeres no despegaban sus miradas en él, algunas susurraban entre ellas mientras lo seguían viendo, otras parecía que estaban muy perdidas en sus pensamientos y lo miraban muy detenidamente, entre otras cosas más que le parecieron curiosas, pero sin excepción todas tienen un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No sabía porque no dejaban de mirarlo, tal vez porque es un extranjero y claramente destaca mucho entre los aldeanos, o por su cabello blanco el cual ni siquiera en Europa tienen ese color de cabello, también posiblemente porque fue quien derroto a ese Youkai que causo ese desastre, que estaba por destruir su hogar, por lo que están tan agradecidos con el que no saben cómo decírselo. Sin ver la necesidad de pensar en eso, agito su cabeza dejando esos pensamientos que realmente no le sirven de nada, en estos momentos hay algo más importante de lo cual se debe de concentrar. Necesita respuestas de lo que acaba de pasarle, quien es ese Youkai con la apariencia de un humano, con pocas diferencias como sus odios de perro, su cabello blanco y sus garras, o incluso puede ser que no sea un Youkai, después de todo esa aura que lo rodea apenas es visible. No solo era su identidad sino la razón y quien lo sello en ese árbol, se comportaba muy violento, pero en su expresión, parecía que alguien le hubiera algo muy bajo, como una traición o un engaño el cual lo dejo en ese árbol, lamentablemente lo único que puede pensar en varias hipótesis, que solo son eso hipótesis las cuales pueden ser ciertas o incorrectas.

Mientras seguía con sus pensamientos fue lo suficiente rápido para haber llegado a su destino en poco tiempo, encontrándose a la líder de la aldea esta sostenido con ambas manos una escoba con la cual está barriendo el piso afuera de su casa, dicha líder se percató de su presencia, dejando de barrer para alternar su mirada hacia a él. -Bueno días Allen... ¿Dónde estabas a estas horas?, cuando me desperté no estabas por ninguna parte, ni tampoco la perla... sabes que se puede malinterpretar tus acciones, alguien más pensaría que te escapaste robándote la perla- Kaede le dijo con un tono de voz serio, mirándolo con reproche y una expresión rígida.

Al ver la expresión de la líder de la aldea, una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Allen [... Creo se me olvido cómo reaccionarían si no me ven ni a la perla, tengo suerte que Kaede-San es muy comprensible] Pensó rascándose su mejilla con su dedo índice mientras da una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hmmm al parecer no fue una mala idea a verte lanzado ese hechizo, hahaha Kagome tiene una forma de detenerte si te comportas mal- Kaede rio al ver la expresión del enojo del peli blanco, le estaba empezando a gustar ver esas expresiones tan graciosas de ese niño.

-¡Por favor no bromeé con eso Kaede-San, no me gusta para nada tener ese collar y menos que me vuelva a suceder lo mismo que la otra vez!- Allen grito enojado, una vena resalto enfrente, sujetaba con las dos manos el collar intentando quitárselo, pero esa luz tan extraña se lo impedía.

Allen estaba por comenzar con una rabieta, pero se detuvo al recordar del asunto que necesita hablar con Kaede, regresando a su compostura y dejando de sujetar el collar, su expresión se tornó a una seria y serena típica de él. -Kaede-San quiero preguntarte unas cosas... ¿no tienes ningún problema?- Pregunto expectante a la respuesta de Kaede que se sorprendió un poco ante su cambio de humor.

Kaede lo miro extrañada, ladeando su cabeza confundida. -¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Dijo curiosa también regresando a su expresión seria.

-... Es sobre un Youkai que encontré en el bosque... tiene la apariencia de un humano- Allen respondió serio con una expresión regida, sabe que este asunto podría ser muy serio para la líder de la aldea, tiene un mal presentimiento al a ver visto ese Youkai, el cómo está atrapado en ese árbol y como murió la famosa sacerdotisa, todo era tan confuso que era inevitable interesarse en conseguir más información.

Kaede al instante entendió de que asunto quiere hablar, procediendo a caminar hacia la puerta de su hogar, tocando con su mano la puerta. -Esto será largo... será mejor hablar adentro- Dijo volteando a ver al peli blanco, con una voz serena y expresión seria, abriendo la puerta entrando en su hogar, seguida que el peli blanco que asintió en confirmación.

Allen al entrar se encontró con Kagome, que aún sigue dormida en el suelo de madera, algo entendible tomando en cuenta todo lo que le sucedió el día de ayer, correr en una gran persecución y estar a punto de morir, incluso le sorprende que pueda dormir con todo lo que le sucedió, realmente esta joven es más fuerte de lo que parece, por lo menos en la mentalidad y carácter, pensando en el carácter y valentía de la joven, por su mente paso el recuerdo cuando lo ayudo con los aldeanos, sino fuera por ella no sabría que hubiera sucedido. Kaede y Allen tomaron una buena distancia entre ellos y Kagome, para evitar que sus voces se escuchen tan cerca que puedan despertarla, tomando asiento en el suelo de madera.

-Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- Kaede pregunto observando al peli blanco que se estaba sentando, curiosa por lo que este joven deseaba saber.

Sin estar aun seguro de preguntar primero, pensó cual era lo más le interesaba saber, ya sea quien es ese Youkai, porque fue sellado, quien lo hizo, cuando murió Kikyo y como murió. Todas ellas deseaba saber, demasiado sospechas cuando las pensaba detenidamente, si consigue la información de quien es ese Youkai podría saber de qué es capaz, y si hay más de su tipo o incluso saber si realmente es un Demonio, el saber porque fue sellado y quien lo hizo podría darse cuenta a que nivel están los humanos en esta época, porque descartando a la líder de la aldea, ningún otro aldeano tiene alguna habilidad y capacidad física que los haga resaltar de un humano promedio. Por otro lado, el saber cuándo murió Kikyo y como murió tal vez podría saber hasta qué punto era fuerte la sacerdotisa más famosa, o que tan peligroso puede ser un Youkai interesado por la perla.

[... ¿Eh?... un momento, si pienso todo esto al mismo tiempo suena demasiado sospecho] Allen pensó sorprendido estrechando sus ojos, su expresión seria se tornó a una de gran confusión, quedándose callado por varios segundos.

Kaede se extraño por el comportamiento del peli blanco, estaba por preguntar que le sucedía, pero la voz de este la detuvo. -... ¿Ese Youkai que está en sellado en el árbol, tiene algo que ver con la muerte de su hermana mayor Kikyo?- Su tono de voz era más seria, sentía un nudo en la garganta, todo esto le da un mal presentimiento.

Kaede ensancho un poco sus ojos, mirando sorprendida como el joven peli blanco había llegado a esa conclusión, no esperaba que este joven tuviera esa habilidad, es más listo de lo que parece, cada vez le está demostrando de que es capaz, poco a poco Kaede estaba llegando a la conclusión que están especial como Kagome, tomando en cuenta que Kagome es la rencarnación de la sacerdotisa más fuerte de todas, su hermana Kikyo. Ahora estaba más interesada en saber más sobre Allen Walker, después de todo ella no creía que esa explicación en su anterior conversación, fuera todo lo de su época ni de su pasado, estaba ocultando algo que por una extraña razón no quiere contarles, posiblemente porque no confía en ellas u otra razón, por lo menos esperaba que con esta conversación se pueda ganar su confianza y conseguir más información de él.

-... tienes la razón, por culpa de ese Youkai mi hermana está muerta. Todo sucedió cuando yo aún era una niña- Kaede comenzó explicar, bajando su vista al suelo, los recuerdos de esa época invadían su mente, el joven Allen ensancho sus ojos, sorprendido al ver que su mal presentimiento estaba en lo cierto, Kaede que habia guardado silencio por unos segundos, continuo su explicación. -... él es un mitad Demonio y mitad humano llamado Inuyasha, a lo que nosotros los llamamos un hanyou, aunque tenga la sangre de un Youkai y un humano, eso no significa que sea los dos... en realidad no es ninguno, por eso entro a la aldea y se robó la perla, con el objetivo de convertirse en un Youkai por completo dejando su humanidad, pero antes que lograra escapar Kikyo logro lanzarle un hechizo, atrapándolo en un árbol sellándolo por todos estos años, pero mi hermana ya había sido herida de gravedad... lo demás ya lo conté ayer en la noche- Dijo con su voz seria, extrañamente para el peli blanco ellas se estaba comportando muy tranquila, esperaba que se mostrara triste por hablar de la muerte de su hermana, pero se esperaba de la líder de la aldea, sabe cómo tolerar ese tipo de temas.

Toda lo que hablado Kaede ha dejado demasiado intrigado al peli blanco, mucha información para digerir y poder analizarla bien, no solo porque tenía razón en que ese Youkai tenía algo que ver con Kikyo, no, mejor dicho un Demonio y mitad humano. No esperaba que podría existir una vida entre un Demonio y un humano, todos los Youkai que se ha encontrado, son demasiado violentos y peligrosos como para que un humano pueda tener una relación con ellos, dejando de lado esa relación tan fuera de lo normal, no pensaba que los Youkai se reproducen como los humanos, sino de una forma parecida a los Akumas, esto de una forma molesto a Allen.

Eso no significa, ¿Qué ha matado a seres que pueden dejar de lado sus instintos de peligrosas bestias, para convivir con los humanos como uno más de ellos?, dicho pensamiento dio un fuerte golpe a la moral del chico peli blanco, todo este tiempo ha estado viendo a estos Youkai como seres tan parecidos a los Akumas, que no pueden dejar ese instinto que les obliga a matar a los humanos, que no importara cuanto dialogues con ellos solo era una pérdida de tiempo, pero todo resulto ser tan distinto. Él se había jurado solo usar su inocencia con los Akumas, para liberar esas pobres almas que son utilizadas por el Conde del Milenio, esa era su razón de vivir como exorcista, no, su única razón para vivir son los Akumas. Ahora cuando por fin tiene tiempo de pensar en todo lo que ha hecho en esta época, asido usar su inocencia con seres que desconocía, pensó que tenían una relación con el Conde, por lo que no dudo en ningún momento atravesarlos con las garras de su inocencia, cada vez que asesinaba a un Youkai nunca se le paso por la mente que ellos podrían ser diferentes, que no todos son guiados por sus bajos instintos.

Allen bajo su mirada confundido, sin estar seguro de que decisión tomar, si pensar en ellos algo parecidos a los humanos o un Akuma. -¿E-esta bien... a-acabar con los... -Youkai?- Pregunto a la nada, sin siquiera darse cuenta que su boca había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta, extendió su brazo izquierdo mirándolo como si fuera lo único que lo rodeaba, centrándose solo en su inocencia ignorando a todo lo demás.

-... ¿Qué dijiste Allen?- Kaede dijo sorprendida y preocupada al ver la reacción del joven peli blanco.

No esperaba que esta información lo dejara en shock, después de todo se había enfrentado a un fuerte Youkai, está atrapado en esta época y seguía comportándose tranquilo, sin dejarse caer en el miedo o desesperación. Por lo que esta actitud del joven Allen era muy extraña, ¿pero qué fue lo que le afecto de esa forma?, no creía que se sintiera mal por su hermana mayor, tomando en cuenta que eso fue ya hace varios años, además de no tener ninguna relación con Kikyo, otra razón era que sentía empatía por Inuyasha, que sonaba algo más acertado después que dijo esa pregunta, pero tampoco creía que fuera eso, si hasta ahora no dudo en derrotar al Youkai o eso fue lo que conto Kagome. Estaba pensando en las palabras que sorprendieron al joven peli blanco, tuvo que juntar la información que dijo y la pregunta del peli blanco, cuando por fin se dio una idea, ensancho los ojos y abrió un poco su boca, sorprendida que ese muchacho tan joven pensara de esa forma, la posible razón es que está preocupado el haber asesinado un Youkai sin saber que ellos podían relacionarse con los humanos.

[Normalmente una persona en su situación nunca se preocuparía por no eliminar a los Youkai, porque esos Demonios destruyen las aldeas y se comen a las personas, cualquier humano normal no lo pensaría dos veces si puede matar a un Youkai, sin importarles si es bueno o malo lo asesinarían sin dudarlo... pero al parecer Allen realmente no es una persona normal] Kaede miro interesada al pobre joven que estaba discusión de que hacer ahora en adelante, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Allen no presto atención cuando Kaede se estaba alejando, siguiendo en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho la voz de la líder de la aldea. -... Allen si no hubieras acabado con ese Youkai, en estos momentos la aldea estaría destruida, nosotros los aldeanos estaríamos muertos...- la mujer se detuvo al tener a Kagome que seguía durmiendo aun costado, mirándola con cariño y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. -... Y Kagome no estaría durmiendo, descansando de esa dura noche- Kaede dijo con una voz serena, pero se podía notar en sus palabras su felicidad y cariño, continúo caminando hacia la puerta.

La oscuridad que, invadiendo la mente de Allen, todas esas dudas y preocupaciones se esfumaron al escuchar esas palabras, regresando a la realidad siendo iluminado por la luz del sol, su mente se aclaró y ese malestar en su corazón por fin lo dejo en paz. Inmediato el joven Walker miro estupefacto a la anciana Kaede, quien en ningún momento lo volteo a ver, solo mirando su espalda mientras salía de su hogar. Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, alterno su mirada hacia la joven que está en el suelo, posando su vista en la durmiente joven, que estaba tan tranquila como si todo lo que vivo hace unas horas jamás hubieran pasado. Su mente estaba ocupada en esta joven y en que debería de hacer ahora en adelante con su vida, ya sea buscar una manera de regresar a su época o en ayudar estas personas con las amenazas que provocaran la perla de Shikon.

Kaede no presto atención en el comportamiento del joven peli blanco, salió de la habitación sin dar un solo vistazo hacia atrás. No sabía si sus palabras ayudarían al confundido Walker, pero confiaba que él pueda salir de este problema, aunque no sabía si eso sería lo mejor para la aldea, esperaba que se siguiera quedando aquí junto con Kagome para proteger la perla, pero sin importar la decisión que tome Allen ella la respetara y si está a su alcance lo ayudara.

-... Allen Walker gracias por salvarnos- Kaede dijo con alegría alzando su vista, mirando el cielo azul, el cual tiene la dicha de ver gracias a ese joven peli blanco.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¡Hola y que tal a todos!, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, hahaha en esta ocasión sin demorar tanto como la anterior vez. Pero bueno ya hablando del fanfic, se estarán dando cuenta que desde el inicio se esta dando los hechos de diferente manera que en la historia original (después de todo Allen la esta cambiando con sus acciones), por lo que los encuentros entre los otros personajes principales como sus relaciones, serán distintos (bueno no en todos), y eso afectara en los shipping (para los interesados), ademas de la extraña conexión de Allen con la perla de Shikon.

También que con esto da por terminado el arco introductorio (si se podría llamar así), y dará inicio al primer arco del fanfic, no estoy aun seguro que tan largo podrá ser, sin contar que sera dividido cada capitulo en 2 como los anteriores capítulos. Y con eso me despido, que tan un buen día y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Próximo Arco: Un Nuevo Enemigo, Yura el Youkai de los Cabellos: Allen y Kagome tienen una fuerte discusión terminando con en el regreso de Kagome a su hogar, ahora dependerá de Allen proteger la aldea ante una nueva amenaza. Bandidos y Youkais se unirán con el objetivo de destruir la aldea y obtener la perla de Shikon. ¿Allen podrá proteger a los aldeanos y la perla de Shiko?, ¿o necesitara la ayuda de Kagome?.


	6. Un Nuevo Enemigo Capitulo 3 Parte 1

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

**Dos días después**

La luz del día estaba iluminando todo el bosque, con ello los aldeanos estaban en su labor diaria, aun reconstruyendo varias casas que faltaban, los hombres encargándose del trabajo físico y las mujeres las labores domésticas. Algo alejado de la aldea, más adentrado al bosque, está un lago con un agua muy limpia, cosa que hubiera sido diferente en otra época. A unos pocos centímetros del agua del lago esta una joven de cabello largo de color negro, la joven Kagome que no lleva ninguna prenda encima, exponiendo su cuerpo el cual no coincide con una muchacha de su edad, está bien desarrollado y con un lindo rostro, volviéndola una hermosa chica, cualquier hombre que la viera de ese modo, seria envuelto por sus más bajos deseos. Kagome estaba mirando con inseguridad el agua, dudando entre si meterse en esa agua, la cual muy seguro estará muy fría, o tener que aguantar más tiempo la suciedad en su cuerpo.

Cuando pensó en eso último, al instante se llenó con el valor suficiente para meterse en el lago, el agua llego hasta su cintura, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo reacciono de la forma esperada, abrazándose ella misma por el gran frio que paso en su cuerpo. -E-esto… e-esta… h-helando- Kagome se quejó abrazándose con más fuerza, temblando del frio.

Unos metros a un costado del lago, hay varias piedras de gran tamaño, justamente atrás de una de ellas se encuentra un joven de cabello blanco, el cual estaba mirando al cielo azul, pensando en varias cosas, pero de igual manera prestando atención a su alrededor, encargándose de la seguridad de la joven Kagome. En un principio esta tarea era para la líder de la aldea Kaede, pero como ella estaba ocupada ayudando en la aldea, como el único que confiaban ambas mujeres, es el joven Allen. No creía que era buena idea dejar a un hombre estar tan cerca de una chica que se estaba bañando, más si no había nada para cubrirla, pero ante las insistencias de ambas mujeres, no le quedo de otra más que servir como guardia.

[Estos días han sido muy tranquilos… más de lo que esperaba, por una razón tengo un mal presentimiento] Allen pensó con preocupación, recargándose en la piedra de gran tamaño, mirando el horizonte.

Esperaba que más Youkai aparecieran en busca de la perla de Shikon, pero ninguno se ha mostrado desde hace dos días, después que se encontró con dos Youkai muy extraños, el que se parecía a un cuervo y el que se parecía más un humano. Creía que los Youkai estarían desesperados en busca de obtener el poder de la perla, pero estos dos días han estado muy tranquilos, más de lo que hubiera gustado. Sentía que era muy parecido a la "Calma antes de la tormenta", cosa que esperaba no sucediera, no estaba seguro si podría contra varios de estos Youkai, aún hay muchos misterios de estos que le harían muy complicado una batalla.

Varios recuerdos de su ultimaba batalla contra un Youkai pasaron por su mente, el cual tenía la forma de un ciempiés y había logrado obtener la perla de Shikon, mismo que le resulto más complicado derrotar. Si hubiera demorado más tiempo en derrotarlo, eso resultaría de manera muy complicada para el joven Walker, todo hubiera terminado de una manera muy distinta. El pensar en su derrota, los rostros de Kagome, Kaede y los aldeanos llegaron en su mente, recibiendo un duro golpe de inseguridad, ¿Si él no puede ganar contra los Youkais, quien podría hacerlo?. Los aldeanos solo tienen la fuerza de un humano promedio, ni todos juntos podrían derrotar a un fuerte Youkai, Kaede se ve con experiencia, pero si no pudo contra ese Youkai, seguramente tampoco es fuerte, la única persona que quedaba que podría hacer algo, es Kagome.

¿Kagome podría derrotar aun Youkai?

Allen estrecho con fuerza sus puños, mordiendo con frustración su labio inferior, enojado ante la clara respuesta. Es imposible para Kagome poder enfrentarse a un Youkai, ella solo es una simple humana, quien estaba viviendo con normalidad en su época, hasta que fue enviada a este peligroso lugar. Kagome no tiene nada que le ayude a defenderse, solo puede ver la perla de Shikon, tal vez sea la reencarnación de una fuerte sacerdotisa, pero solo eso, una reencarnación. Claramente no pertenece a este lugar, el cual amenaza su vida por cada minuto que siga en este lugar, no es como Allen quien está acostumbrado a estos peligros que amenazan con la vida.

[… Kagome debe de regresar a su época] Allen pensó con convicción, no quería que alguien común y corriente como lo es Kagome, salga herido por esas criaturas, aun si eso significa cargar con toda la responsabilidad de proteger la aldea.

No solo era porque Kagome no puede defenderse contra los Youkai, también porque ella no se ve a gusta en este lugar, cosa que es normal para alguien que fue metido a la fuerza en estos problemas. Estos dos días se le ha visto incomoda y triste muy seguro por no poder regresar, por no poder volver a su vida normal, el no poder ver a su familia, este lugar solo la está haciendo muy infeliz. Allen también no se siente tranquilo estando en esta época, pero por lo menos está acostumbrado a estos grandes problemas que atentan contra su vida, cosa muy contraria con Kagome, como solo es un humano normal.

Con ese pensamiento llego a una decisión.

[Kagome debe de regresar a su época, yo me hare cargo de proteger la aldea… por lo menos hasta que terminen de reconstruirla… después también intentare regresar a mi época] Allen pensó sanco de su bolsillo la perla de Shikon, mirándola con detenimiento, observando cómo estaba dando un extraño brillo, mientas está esperando que Kagome terminara de bañarse y vestirse.

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba disfrutando de su baño, gracias a que su cuerpo desnudo se acostumbró a la temperatura del agua y también que estaba nadando, aprovechando la gran cantidad de agua del lago. Pero, aunque intentara poder sentirse algo liberada, seguía sin poder sentirse bien, estos dos días han sido complicados para la joven Kagome. Deseaba regresar con su familia, volver a su vida normal y no tener el temor de que en cualquier momento tenga que enfrentarse nuevamente a un monstruo, aun los recuerdos pasaban a su mente del cómo estaba a punto de morir devorada por ese Youkai, recuerdos que estremecieron a Kagome. Pero estos pensamientos y sentimientos los guardo en lo más profundo de su ser, para no preocupar a Kaede y Allen, después de todo quería ser de ayuda, no quería ser un estorbo cuando podrían necesitarla.

[¿Pero realmente ocuparan mi ayuda?] Kagome pensó mirando el cielo, dejando de nadar, el agua llegaba hasta su barbilla, mostrando su rostro, resaltando sus ojos que brillaban de melancolía.

Desde que ha llegado a este mundo, no ha sentido que haya hecho algo bien por los demás, muy contrario de Allen quien no solo salvo su vida, sino también de todos los aldeanos y la propia aldea, también ayudando a aldeanos con reconstruir a la aldea, e incluso ser como un guardián para la perla y los aldeanos. A esto claramente los aldeanos no lo dejarían pasar, alabándolo y pidiendo su ayuda constante mente, cosa que resulto que los aldeanos la ignoraran por completo, como si ella no estuviera ahí. Kagome comprendía muy bien que ella no podía hacer nada, solo puede ver la perla de Shikon, pero no tiene ninguna habilidad de combate, por lo que se limita en ser otra persona más que necesita ser salvada.

¿Si no puede ser de ayuda, entonces porque está en este lugar?, Kagome pensaba en soportar sus sentimientos en seguir en este peligroso lugar, para poder ayudar a Allen y los aldeanos, aun si eso significaba arriesgar su vida cosa que la aterraba mucho, pero estaba dispuesta hacerlo. Pero que importaba que estuviera aquí si no la necesitan, incluso Allen puede ver la perla de Shikon, dejando a Kagome como alguien inservible, ¿No esta arriesgando su vida en vano?, no quería seguir en este lugar, pero ante el pensamiento de poder ser de ayuda en algo, aunque sea muy pequeño, quería estar ahí. Pero eso no quita el hecho que quiera regresar a su época, y dejar atrás este lugar el cual atenta contra su vida.

Las palabras que Kaede le dijo hace en estos dos días, pasaron por su mente. -**En el bosque hay un pozo, lo llamamos "Pozo devorador de huesos", porque es un lugar donde se tiran los cuerpos de demonios y monstruos, después de unos días, los cuerpos desaparecen. La leyenda del pozo ha pasado por generaciones diciendo que hay algo maligno dentro de él que hace los cuerpos de los monstruos desaparezcan, a algún lado- **Fue la respuesta de Kaede, cuando Kagome le menciono el pozo por el cual había llegado a esta época.

¿Qué tal si ese "algún lado", fuera la corriente del tiempo?

Hay una gran probabilidad que ese pozo sea la única manera en que pueda regresar a su época, teniendo en cuanta la información que le menciono Kaede, cuando una vez los tres estaban hablando en estos dos días. Al saber eso estaba en una gran duda, si regresar de inmediato a su época, con su familia y amigos o quedarse más tiempo en esta época para ayudar a los aldeanos y a Allen. Fue una difícil decisión, pero al final, aunque esta aterrada quiere ser de ayuda, aun si este problema no tiene nada que ver con ella, quiere ser de ayuda y no quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

O por le menos eso quería Kagome.

**Minutos después**

-… Ya terminé de arreglarme- Kagome dijo saliendo por un costado de la piedra donde se encuentra Allen, llevando puesta una ropa muy diferente a su uniforme escolar, en su lugar tiene un vestido tradicional de una miko (sacerdotisa), que consiste en una camisa blanca larga, con los hombros sueltos y falda larga dividida de color rojo, además de tener el cabello recogido gracias a un lazo que tiene amarrado de color blanco.

Allen quien estaba esperando pacientemente para que Kagome saliera, alterno su vista hacia la joven peli negra, extrañándose un poco ante la vestimenta de Kagome, ya que se parecía a una más de esta aldea, como si realmente perteneciera en esta época. Se dio cuenta que es la misma que usa la líder de la aldea Kaede, por esos colores tan llamativos que lo hacen diferenciar entre la ropa de los demás aldeanos. Miro más detenidamente su rostro, el cual lucía un poco diferente por el peinado y claramente también por su ropa, extrañamente sin poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo, una visión pasaba por su mente, de una mujer la cual se parece mucho a Kagome.

Estrechando los ojos ante esa extraña visión que está en su mente, esa mujer no es Kagome aunque eran parecidas, como si tratara de hermanas o tal vez como si esa mujer fuera una versión adulta de Kagome. La expresión que está dando era tan diferente a la de Kagome, tan seria y fría como si ningún mal pudiera afectarla, con una gran convicción en su deber, una mujer muy madura para su edad, ¿pero quién demonios es esta mujer?. Allen logro reaccionar ante el trance que se había sometido por esa extraña visión, sujeto su cabeza consternado por tal cosa que le estaba sucediendo, esa visión entro en su mente de manera tan abrupta que sentía como si todo a su al rededor hubiera desaparecido, dejando solo a ambos de frente.

Kagome miro confundida y preocupada por el extraño comportamiento del joven peli blanco. -¿Te encuentras bien Allen?- Pregunto acercándose al joven Walker, posando la mano en su espalda.

-… Estoy bien… solo fue un dolor de cabeza, pero ya paso… - Allen dijo dejando de sujetar su cabeza, para voltear y regalarle una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la joven Kagome.

Al instante los pensamientos que había llegado hace unos minutos volvieron a la mente del joven peli blanco, se levanto y miro de frente a Kagome, convencido de su decisión, no estaba dispuesto en sacrificar una vida solo por un accidente. -Kagome… debemos de hablar de un asunto importante antes de ir a la aldea- Dijo con una voz y expresión seria, muy diferente a la que a escuchado una vez Kagome.

Estas palabras confundieron a la joven peli negra, no esperaba que Allen llegara a comportarse de esta manera, aunque realmente no hablaban mucho entre ellos, ya que siempre era Kaede quien los acompañaba y ayudaba para que ellos conversaran, pero desde que Kagome supo más sobre Allen, se sentía incomoda en su presencia, la razón del porque le pidió que lo acompañara era porque era la única persona que quedaba en quien confiar. Pero ahora ese Allen quien siempre se mostraba sonriente ante su complicada situación, fue remplazado por un Allen con un rostro tan serio que no podía tratarse de nada bueno o por lo menos no para ella.

-Debes de regresar a tu época… a tu hogar, si sigues aquí corres peligro- Allen dijo con un tono de voz muy serio, el cual Kagome hasta ahora no había escuchado, dando una expresión agria ante su posible reacción.

Kagome abrió sus ojos por el shock, no esperaba que Allen fuera esa persona que le digiera que se fuera, hasta ahora siempre se comportaba muy tranquilo y alegre aun sabiendo en los problemas en los que esta, realmente se parecía un adolescente de su edad el cual no se preocupaba por esas cosas, pero ahora se estaba comportando tan diferente que creyó que este Allen era alguien más, o simplemente el hecho de no querer interactuar con el joven peli blanco, hizo que realmente no sepa nada de él. Aunque esas palabras y el comportamiento de Allen la sorprendieron mucho, no dejaría que le afectaran de esa manera, ella tiene la intención de ayudar en esta situación, no escapar cuando mas le conviene, estaba totalmente en contra de quedarse con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que puede ayudar a los aldeanos, en lugar de escapar quiere ayudar en lo que pueda, aunque sea poco por lo menos aportar algo.

-¡Porque dices eso, también puedo ayudar!- Kagome dijo con indignación, poniendo una mano en su pecho y la otra extendiéndola a un costado. -¡Los Youkais podrían atacar a la aldea por la perla, si eso sucede puedo ayudarte en pelear contra ellos, después de todo Kaede-San dijo que soy la encarnación de la sacerdotisa más fuerte!- Menciono las últimas palabras que la convencían en que podría ser de ayuda, era lo único que podría confiar, no tiene otra razón para ser de ayuda.

Pero dichas palabras no afectaron en la decisión del joven peli blanco. -Tal vez seas su rencarnación, pero eso no significa que estés al mismo nivel o que sabes usar sus habilidades… recuerda que hace unos días estabas a punto de ser devorada por un Youkai, el mismo del que te salve- Allen dijo negando con su cabeza, tirando la única oportunidad que tenia Kagome para ser de ayuda.

Los recuerdos de esa desagradable noche, del horrible momento que podría haber sido el ultimo de su vida, pasaron lentamente por la cabeza de Kagome, quien se estremeció del miedo ante esos desagradables momentos. Correr por su vida siendo perseguida por un horrible monstruo que la trajo en esta época, sentir como los grandes dientes colmillos del Youkai se enterraban en su cuerpo, el sentimiento de creer que ese sería el último momento de su vida, cualquier otra persona ni si quiera estaría cuerda en el lugar de Kagome. Sino fuera por el joven peli planco que tiene al frente, en estos momentos no solo ella, también los aldeanos hubieran sido alimento para ese Youkai. ¿Pero cómo es posible que una persona tenga tales habilidades?, no solo eso también que pueda estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que esta la posibilidad que no pueda regresar a su época, el quedarse atrapado en este lugar el cual está atentando contra tu su vida, por esos Youkai que el cualquier momento pueden atacar.

Kagome no lo podía entender, no creía que hubiera tal persona, por lo menos no en la vida real.

Ante el silencio de la joven peli negra, Allen lo tomo para seguir hablando. -Tu familia debe de estar muy preocupada, ellos no saben que estas aquí, seguramente están desesperados buscándote- Dijo con un tono más tranquilo, su expresión se suavizo un poco, creyendo que sus palabras estaban llegando a Kagome.

Pero en realidad tomaron más fuerza de lo que el joven Walker quería, ya que en la mente de Kagome estaban los preciados recuerdos que ha tenido con su familia, momentos que tanto atesora, con esto las ganas de verlos aumentaron en su corazón. Imaginando como estarían ellos en estos momentos, al no saber dónde se encuentra o si por lo menos se encuentra bien, rompieron su corazón el cual ya estaba siendo afectado al estar en esta época. Los deseos de Kagome en seguir en esta época fueron derrumbados ante las palabras de Allen, en su lugar el miedo y preocupación la invadieron, además de un fuerte deseo de volver a su familia.

Allen noto una reacción de Kagome por sus palabras, pensando que tal vez ella las comprendería. -Kagome-San no te preocupes por los aldeanos y Kaede-San, yo me encargare de protegerlos- Dijo con su tono de voz habitual, tranquilo y alegre junto con una gran sonrisa, convencido de cumplir con su palabra.

[Por lo menos eso hare hasta que su aldea vuelva a la normalidad, buscare la forma de regresar, tal vez ese pozo que mencionaron Kaede-San y Kagome-San me pueda regresar a mi época] Allen pensó en sus futuros planes, motivado tanto para proteger el lugar y poder regresar a su época.

La voz de Allen resonó en los oídos de Kagome, palabras que afectaron más a Kagome. ¿Cómo era posible que el pueda seguir comportarse de esa manera, aun estando en estos problemas?, ¿Cómo puede comportarse como si todo fuera normal?, ¿Cómo puede seguir sonriendo de esa forma sin verse afectado, que puede perder la vida?. Kagome estrecho sus puños, sintiendo un golpe directo en su corazón, lamentablemente esto no fue para algo positivo, la frustración de la joven peli negra al no poder ver a su familia y el ver a Allen comportarse de esa manera, sin preocuparse que su vida corre el peligro, jugaron de mala manera en la mente de la joven peli negra, que no respondía ante las palabras del joven Walker.

Allen al ver como la joven peli negra no le respondía, sintió un muy incómodo silencio por varios segundos, miro extrañado al rostro de Kagome para ver que tenía, pero su expresión estaba siendo ocultada por su cabello, cosa que comenzó a preocuparse. -… ¿Kagome-San?...- Estaba por preguntar que le ocurría, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Kagome.

-Como puedes seguir comportarte de esa manera… como si nada te afectara- Kagome dijo con un tono de voz vacía, estando punto de expulsar todos esos sentimientos que la invadían, su rostro por fin volvió a ser visible para los ojos de Allen. -¡¿No tienes nada en esta vida que te importe?!, ¡¿Cómo no puedes tener miedo estando en este lugar?!, ¡¿Qué clase de vida has tenido para soportar todo esto?!... ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle si lo que estaba diciendo era correcto, dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos.

Este comportamiento tan raro de la joven Kagome, dejo completamente sorprendido a Allen, no esperaba que sus palabras hubieran provocado tal reacción de la joven peli negra. Aunque el pensar de esa manera seria incorrecto, Allen no ha tenido una larga conversación a solas, todas han sido tan cortas y solo cuando estaban acompañados con Kaede, comprendió que Kagome no se sentía a gusta estando con él a solas, por lo que decidió no insistir en intentar acercarse más a ella para evitar cualquier pelea y no incomodarla. Pero no esperaba que se guardara tanto en su interior, que la hiciera explotar de esa manera, como si eso lo tuviera resentido desde hace ya tiempo, en lugar de solo 3 días que sean conocido, lo miraba como si estuviera en presencia de un fenómeno, de alguien tan diferente para su lógica, mirada que se sentía tan profunda.

Kagome no se fijaba que palabras salían de su boca, simplemente estaba sacando toda su frustración guardada desde que llego a esta época, sacar esos complicados sentimientos cuando estuvo a punto de ser asesinada, el haber creído que sus únicas esperanzas de regresar se hubieran derrumbado, tener tanto miedo al pensar que no volvería ver a su familia, sentirse menos que Allen por no poder hacer nada útil, frustrarse por no poder adaptarse a esta situación, su miedo por tener que enfrentarse a esos monstruos. Todos esos sentimientos tan complicados para un humano normal, sentimientos que una persona como Kagome no podría soportar, alguien que ha tenido una vida tranquila y feliz como ella es imposible que esté preparado para estos problemas.

-… N-no puedo… e-entenderte- Kagome sentía como si un nudo se formara en su garganta, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al punto que varias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. -¡No puede entenderte por qué yo si tengo una vida normal!, ¡Yo si quiero regresar a mi época!... ¡Por qué yo si tengo una familia!... ¡Yo si tengo una vida feliz!- Grito sacando toda su frustración y miedo, discantándose con la única persona que por una razón se estaba centrando esos sentimientos, sin darse cuenta si eso era justo.

Esas palabras dejaron en shock al pobre Allen, ensanchando sus ojos desconcertado, sin poder hablar por la sorpresa, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su corazón, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de melancolía. No sabía que decir, no entendía cómo debería de reaccionar, ni como debería de tomar esas palabras, esas palabras llenas de ira y reproche ante su persona. ¿Eso es lo que Kagome piensa de el?, ahora comprendía por que Kagome hasta ahora nunca quiso estar a solas con él, entendía porque se vía tan incomoda y triste cuando intentaba hablar con ella, todo eso cobraba sentido para el pobre Allen.

Al instante que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Kagome, ella comprendió que había cruzado un límite, cosas que no debería de haber dicho, las escupió sin haberle importado como lo tomaría Allen. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, por fin razono ante sus palabras, sintiéndose tan mal y culpable, desquitarse con la persona que le salvo la vida, sin pedirle un pago o algo por haberla salvado, estaba siendo tan irrespetuosa y mala agradecida. No importaba si era su salvador o no, esas palabras no deberían de haberlas dicho, menos cuando Allen les tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarles algo de su vida, mencionarles esos problemas tan serios que tuvo en su infancia. ¿Así le pagaba por su ayuda?, ¿Tenia el derecho de haber mencionado su complicada infancia?, esas y mas preguntas pasaban por la desesperada Kagome. Mordiéndose su labio inferior por frustración, se dio la vuelta sin mirar la expresión que estará dando Allen, no podría soportar mirar en estos momentos el rostro, de la persona que había insultado, no deseaba ver que tanto efecto tuvieron sus palabras en ese pobre muchacho que solo quería ayudar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a correr sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

-¡Espera Kagome!- Allen grito extendiendo su brazo, estaba por seguirla para detenerla, pero no esperaba que su collar reaccionara ante las palabras de Kagome "Osuwari", palabras que activaron el hechizo de su collar. Sintió un gran preso en su cuerpo, obligándolo a descender a una gran velocidad, estrellándose contra el suelo, golpeándose tan duro que dejo de moverse.

Kagome seguía sin mirar atrás, sintiéndose tan culpable al saber que no se estaba comportando como debería de ser, se estaba desquitando con la persona que menos se la merece. Quería detenerse e ir donde esta Allen, pero sus pies no se detenían, tenía tanta vergüenza que no podía mirar al pobre Walker, no se sentía con ese derecho.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
